


露米 ｜ A rose is a rose

by Aprilila



Series: A rose is a rose [1]
Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: 扑克设定下的中世纪+ABO，老王存在感极强，黑三角贯穿全文，洁癖快跑。这就是一篇为了爽而爽的狗血簧文哈，没有逻辑！没有逻辑！都是我瞎编的！露A，米A→O，王O。预警：暴君露，亡国米。有Rape/Non-Con，有混乱的三角关系。可能会出现Mpreg。
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Ivan Bragingsky, America/Russia (Hetalia), 冷战组, 露米
Series: A rose is a rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

01.

阿尔弗雷德数着自己的心跳。

一下为一秒。目前他呼吸平稳，情绪稳定，四肢健在，疼痛无可避免，但没有剧烈的骨折倾向，这是件好事。

只是有一点始终令他不安：他看不见了。

一天余三个小时四十五分钟，他在心里计算着。从漫长的昏迷中醒来的过程里，全身的疼痛已经逐渐趋于麻痹，唯有双眼不得安宁。他下意识地抬起手想要抚摸，却被手腕上的镣铐带回原地，铁链将水泥墙敲得当啷作响。他无法触碰到自己的双眼，火烧似的隐痛并非持续性的，而是像条阴冷的蛇信子，缩在洞中，每逢他放轻警惕之时便冷不丁地探出头，恶毒地舔舐那双眼睛。

他完全搞不清自己的双眼发生了什么。绷带严严实实地围着脑袋裹了一圈。记忆停留在昏迷前的最后一刻：从门口一直铺上王座的红毯被真正的鲜血染黑，已然看不出原本的花纹与图腾。他的骑士倒在宫殿前，一道深可见骨的刀伤自肩胛延至后腰，露出森森白骨，不知生死。他的王后，亚瑟·柯克兰手持一柄花哨的贵族佩剑，挡在他的身前。那剑压根只是贵族们在马场上互相比拼玩闹的玩意儿，阿尔弗雷德清楚，他们所有人都清楚。但国王不可以在此殒命。在亚瑟砍倒了第三个敌人时，一个高大的身影终于踏过门槛，逆着光走了进来。他的王后像被捏住喉管般发出近乎哀泣的轻叹。他们的视线在空中交织了，那双祖母绿的眼中满是一触即发的崩溃、恐惧与绝望……

记忆断在了这里。

之后他就晕了过去。不用做第二种假想，黑桃国灭亡的命运已然铺开在他的眼前，事实无法撼动。倘若猜得不错，最后那逆光走进来的将军应该就是桃花的国王了。

……该死的。他终于绝望地颤抖起来，甚至轻微带动了手腕上的铁链。他的国家、子民、骑士与王后……还有他自己。一切都已沦为阶下囚，终生不得自由。

或是干脆屈辱地死去。

在更磅礴的绝望溢出之前，他听见石墩缓慢摩擦的声音。就像一种补偿，失去视力的人会获得感官上的增强。此刻他五感敏锐。牢房的门开了，军靴的声音杂乱地踩踏过地面——起码有五人以上，都是训练有素的士兵。他暗忖道，直到一股夹杂着寒霜的气息停在跟前。

虽然无法看见，但他猜自己现在是背靠墙坐着的姿势，双臂举高过身体牢牢拷在墙壁上。而来人则站在他的跟前，投以居高临下的视线，那视线冰冷而露骨，几乎可化作实物，令人难堪极了。阿尔弗雷德不适地皱了皱眉，撇过头去。

“殿下，您不该这样，”来人以毛骨悚然的嗓音轻诉，“自尊心会折断您的脖颈。必要时像狗一样舔敌人的皮靴才能保命，这是我的忠告。”

阿尔弗雷德猛地抬起头，铁链被挣得哗哗作响，“操你的……咳……”

他被自己干哑得像被火烧过似的喉咙呛住了，再讲不出一句话来，只能咬着牙用绑着绷带的双眼怒视对方。

“您太年轻了……”

来人叹息一声，转为俄语。阿尔弗雷德虽然没法听懂但仍能识别出语气。对方的语气相比交谈更倾向于单方面地发号施令，看来是一位高军衔的长官。不过一会儿，就有士兵蹲在了他的跟前。梅花国的新都莫斯科与旧都圣彼得堡均在俄罗斯境内，其士兵也大多是斯拉夫人种。他们的骨子里天生刻着风雪与钢铁的气味，而士兵们刺鼻的Alpha气味更是熏得他隐隐难受起来。

“你们要做什么……”

话未说完，沉默的士兵一把撕裂了他右臂上的布料，手法粗暴，扯痛了肩膀上的伤口。阿尔弗雷德及时将一声闷哼憋在嗓子里，只是皱了皱眉。他还来不及挣扎，裸露的肌肤立马就暴露在了空气之中。牢房内忽然变得寒冷起来。

“продолжа”（继续）。那声音平淡道。

另一名士兵也蹲了下来，阿尔弗雷德微微侧过头，立马就被扼住脖子用力抵在了身后的墙壁上。

随即，他听见了轻敲针管的声音。

这令人毛骨悚然的声音绝不陌生……于他而言甚至无比熟悉。他曾替自己的Omega骑士无数次注射过抑制剂。每当注射前，他都要用食指轻轻弹一弹装满了液体的针管，好让微蓝的抑制液不至于在寒冷的天气里堵塞。

“滚开！”他嘶声叫道，气喘吁吁的，“你们要给我注射什么？！”他拼命挣扎起来，但扼住脖颈的那双手简直像钢铁一样牢固，令他动弹不得。

“不会致命的东西，殿下。”那声音又转回英语，停在他的跟前。“我来。”

一阵布料摩擦的声音，他的脖颈短暂地自由了，还没等他开始挣扎，另一双手就粗暴地伸了过来，拇指像是故意为之般掐进绷带下的眼窝中，毫不留情地抓着他的头撞到墙上。砰一声。阿尔弗雷德终于老实下来。

注射终于开始了。锋利的针头刺破大臂的肌肤，不知名的液体缓缓推进身体里。整个过程痛苦极了，剧痛像是在血管里爆开，犹如一场小型核爆，噼里啪啦地窜过他的中枢神经，密集地轰炸五脏与脊椎。阿尔弗雷德下意识地挣扎起来，但那双手牢牢地抓着他的头，冰凉的指腹含有威胁之意，轻轻敲打他的眉骨。

漫长的注射终于结束，针头被随意地抽出皮肤表层，甚至没有人为他简单地止个血。Alpha的信息素随鲜血一起涌出，他敏锐地察觉到那只手的主人抽了抽鼻子，然后厌恶地轻笑了一声。

“在这期间别睡着，殿下。您的王后与骑士还没有机会休息，过后我会再来一趟。”

说着，他站起了身，脚步声逐渐远去了，寒冷也随之消失。阿尔弗雷德精疲力尽地靠着墙，最终没忍住倦意，近乎昏迷般地沉睡了过去。

寒冷将他再度唤醒。

阿尔弗雷德本能地不愿睁开眼，仿佛只要继续沉睡梦中的一切就都不会发生变化。他忠诚的骑士与美丽的王后会永远位于王位左右。春收即在眼前，他的国土丰饶温暖，只要挺过了不算太难捱的冬天，就能迎来几乎一整年的丰收季。到那时候，他会携着王室的成员去乡间住上一个月，与子民们打成一团……

“琼斯一世殿下，”一个声音打碎了他的梦，无情地将他拉回现实，“请回答我的问题。”

他艰难地抬起头，寻找声音的来源，“……什么？”

“您现在有何感觉？”

感觉……？阿尔弗雷德迷茫地张了张嘴，心下一时反应不及。他的嘴唇因为长时间未触水而皲裂累累，稍微开合的动作就会牵扯破裂，溢出血腥味。对方似乎有所察觉，补充道，“告诉我，我会给你水。”

“水”一词终于令他反应过来。阿尔弗雷德尽力动了动全身，却惊诧地发现铁链居然纹丝不动。他确定自己手腕正大幅度地挣扎，但空气中只有寂静的呼吸声……

“你们给我注射了什么？”他的声音颤抖极了，全身的力气随着时间流逝殆尽，就这几秒钟的功夫，他甚至觉察到自己连小指头也无法抬起了。

“还有什么？”那声音忽然变得兴致高昂了起来。

还有？

恐惧一步一步地将他吞噬，像一条长蛇缓缓吞掉猎物的尸体。阿尔弗雷德不舒服地扭了扭脖子。一股莫名其妙的燥热忽地从脊髓中腾起，如草原上一团小火苗，顷刻之间便化作燎原星火。

这是发情前的热潮……阿尔弗雷德认得这种燥热。他作为Alpha分化至今已有数年，爬到过他床上的Omega不计其数，其中最迷人的那一个当属王耀，有着东方人面孔的他的骑士。但他们俩从未互相标记。阿尔弗雷德从未标记过任何一个Omega。

Alpha的发情期较Omega而言更为稀少且不规律，频率通常以年计算。阿尔弗雷德刚分化那会儿，发情期以季度为单位，每次都要将他大汗淋漓地折腾上两个礼拜。随着时间的推移，在年龄的逐渐增长中，发情期也越来越稳定，由一个季度推为半年，再逐渐推到一年。近两年里，他只用上四天就能够独自一人渡过发情期了。

但眼下这股在身体里乱窜的热潮却异常猛烈……甚至比当年的第一次分化更加暴烈。顷刻之间，汗像一场雨水淋湿了他。他隐约听到空气弥漫开的喘息，继而意识到自己的嘴正一开一合，那羞耻至极的声音正是从他的喉腔里滚落而出。意识到这点后，他立马闭上了嘴。躁动被短暂地锁住了，但好景不长。一个出口被堵住了，它总要寻另外的地方出来……

“殿下，您的王后没有教导您收起自己的信息素吗？对另一个Alpha发情？这可不礼貌。”

哐铛。他听见椅子拖拉在水泥地上的声音。军靴走近，对方蹲在他的身边，解开了右手的镣铐。没有了牵拉的身体顿时像个破布娃娃般陨落掉地。

他热极了，浑身上下像是被从水里捞出来一样。发情潮折磨着他，且来势汹汹不可抵挡。他比一个年轻的毛头小子还要失礼。性器从一开始就勃起了，随着热潮的推进，它愈变坚硬，蓬勃的青筋贴着柔软的亵裤，将质地坚硬的军裤都顶出一个弧度。

他全然不知自己此刻是怎样的一副光景：绷带以外的面庞染得潮红一片，白色立领的军服早已大开，露出同样弥漫着红潮的脖颈与锁骨。裸露出来的那只胳膊青筋暴起，手指无意识的扣住水泥地面上的一块小凸起。他侧躺在地面上，脸部磨蹭着冰凉的水泥，军裤的前端早已被前液洇湿了……

“瞧瞧您，”那轻柔的声音甚至发出了和善的笑声，“像个妓女似的。琼斯殿下，您真的会操女人吗？”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德只能失神地喘息，他甚至不记得自己躺了多久，第一波热潮残忍地吞噬了他。有一段时间他失去了意识，只能像条苟延的鱼一样残喘。直到快感稍稍褪去，理智短暂地归位。性器还没射。他绝望地意识到，仅仅靠军裤的摩擦远远不够。正如Omega的发情期以生殖腔被打开、子宫被灌入精液作为结束；Alpha必须找个随便什么东西操进去，然后膨胀成结……这是必要条件。

但眼下这是绝无可能的。阿尔弗雷德绝望地想。

他的手甚至没法支撑自己拉开裤链，将性器掏出来，更不要谈抚慰了。况且他还没忘记牢房里还有一个人，使他亡国、沦为阶下囚的敌人。那股视线阴冷地投射在他的身体上，比起刀砍进皮肉里的疼痛，更接近于一种耻辱。

“哈，操你的……你只想看我受辱……”

“是的，殿下。尽管您现在比我犯了重罪的子民还要卑贱。”一声冷笑从对方的喉咙里黏黏糊糊地钻出来。

操他的俄国人奇怪的礼仪。阿尔弗雷德憎恶地心道。对方绝对是有意为之，虚伪的尊称从他的嘴巴里说出来只会更加叫人发冷恶心。

“我可以帮助您。一世殿下，只要您求求我。现在叫您变作狗还是太失礼了，我们都需要一点时间。”

那嘀嘀咕咕的轻柔嗓音贴近他的耳朵，比恶魔的低语更叫人毛骨悚然。阿尔弗雷德在一片漆黑中惊慌地往后退缩，一瞬间忘记了自己的身份。“滚开……！”他咬牙切齿地扭过头。

一声叹息。对方站了起来，但并未离开，而是传来了布料摩擦的窸窣声。阿尔弗雷德呼吸一滞，浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下。他曾是国王，非常清楚对待战俘的残忍手段，而当下的情况也非常合理……

颤栗的瞬间被对方捕捉到了，他立马得到一声讥笑，“您以为我要强暴您？不，请收起这可笑的想法。您闻起来就像玫瑰花茎上的刺，毫无吸引力……起码不是现在。我只想帮帮您。”

他说着，扔下一团柔软的东西，覆盖在阿尔弗雷德的面庞上。浓烈的Omega气味顿时盈荡进阿尔弗雷德的鼻腔。这味道熟悉无比，悠久清淡的茶香，正是王耀发情时的信息素。

王耀……！

像被一记闷钟敲醒，阿尔弗雷德顿时清醒过来。他迅速辨认出这团柔软的布料是一条围巾，而敌人的围巾上居然满是自己骑士的发情的气味……

“你对我的骑士干了什么？”他哑声问道。

“您不会想知道的。”

那声音洋溢着轻快的语调，令阿尔弗雷德打了个寒颤。他张了张嘴，想要出口质问，但下一波热潮终于姗姗来迟，将他狠狠拍倒在地，沉重的情欲种种碾压过筋骨与四肢。他能感觉到自己的性器在裤裆里抽搐，滚烫的精液堵在出口，只差一点点刺激，之差一点点抚慰……

王耀的信息素只会徒增他的痛苦，像隔着一层布过滤而来的水，湿润但无法止渴。

“很遗憾，殿下，您本来有机会的，放下自尊心，一句哀求的事情，我就可以帮帮您，”那声音站了起来，逐渐远去了，“发情不会致死，但很痛苦。几日后我会再来看望您……”

石墩与地面摩擦的声音复又响起。牢房内归于平静。时间的流逝正模糊不清，他的脸上盖着柔软的围巾，深深地将鼻尖埋了进去。

无法纾解，无法成结……

在不知第多少次的热潮袭来之时，他终于解脱般的昏迷了过去。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

02.

起初的几日非常难熬。

清醒的时刻不多，石墩的摩擦声总是来往不停。针剂里的液体大概率是催情剂，属于一种不留痕迹的软刑，狱卒与长官喜爱用它撬开俘虏的嘴，但通常为Omega所用,Alpha受此刑法的案例倒是闻所未闻，阿尔弗雷德恐怕自己还是头一个。发情期间他一直保持半昏半醒，伤口感染外加低烧令一向强壮的他也萎靡不振。期间曾偶尔有过几次清醒，其中一次换药的经历令他印象深刻。

那是一个Beta军医，身上没有任何信息素的气味，只有浓烈的消毒水味从他手中提着的药箱中散发出来。从脚步声听来，他身后没有跟着士兵，只身一人，这很罕见。他的敌对国还从未放松过对他的监管。

“你一个人？”阿尔弗雷德循声抬起头。

“是的，琼斯......阁下。我来为您换药。”

军医的声音轻柔小心。他扶着阿尔弗雷德坐起身，动手为他拆开眼睛上的绷带。阿尔弗雷德的心忽然开始砰砰狂跳起来——自意识苏醒后，看不见的双目犹如黑暗中一把悬于头顶的利刃，不曾移开分毫。斩首或是离开，一切都没有预兆。正如一只匿身于黑暗的凶兽，时时刻刻凝视着他。

“我的眼睛……”他艰难地咽了口唾沫，意识自己的声音正在颤抖，“我会失明吗？”

他听见一声善意的轻笑，这令他的心一下放了回去。

“当然不会。您只是受了点伤，破碎的刀刃溅到了您的眼睛里，但好在没有划伤神经，最多视力会有些受损。但总比失明好。”

军医的说话速度很快，语气轻得像一支羽毛，在空气中打着旋平安降落。阿尔弗雷德长久地松了一口气，放松下来。他沉默地嗅着牢房里的气味。除了冰冷的霜雪，就只有药味。

“他们给我注射了什么？”他忽然问道。

“一种催情剂……我猜。”军医的话语间有犹豫。

这答案倒不出预料。“我的子民现在如何？请如实回答我。”

那双正为他缠上新绷带的手逐渐迟缓下来，“他们现在属于梅花国了……布拉金斯基大帝赦免自愿投诚的士兵，接纳了无家可归的无辜子民。至于城中一些反抗的余兵……”

他顿了顿，像是心有怜悯，不愿再说下去了。

阿尔弗雷德了然地点了点头，“我的王后与骑士呢？”

“他们暂时没有生命危险，阁下，这是我唯一能透露的。我不能再说了，布拉金斯基大帝是非常冷酷的人。”

“谢谢。”

阿尔弗雷德诚挚地道了谢。军医最后摸了摸他的绷带，站起身，提着药盒走了出去。

对方离开不久后，发情的热潮重新扑来，但威力已不如第一日的强烈。阿尔弗雷德还勉强能够维持理智，借着靠坐着的姿势，他贴着墙，一点一点蹭到了窗边。那里送进来的风格外寒冷，透气窗开在高处，是谁都无法企及的地方。

阿尔弗雷德艰难地将头凑过去，沉默着吹了许久冷风。

六天后，牢房的石门再次开启。这期间，除了送餐的士兵，再没有人踏足过这里。阿尔弗雷德闻声转过了头。他已经习惯了黑暗，双眼的情况也正在好转，隐痛不再那么让人难以忍受，一天之中安然无恙的时间变多了，一切都在往好的方向发展。

“今天是什么？”

他以为是来送餐的。牢狱的伙食单调，一天只有一餐，就像教会里的食物，只有白面包和清水。

但对方没有回答，只是沉默地走过来，军靴的声音沉重而有力，阿尔弗雷德侧耳听了一会儿，忽然意识到自己认错了人。

“……是你，”他露出笑容，讥讽道，“你的那条围巾呢？拿回去了？”

“不，我拿去给你的骑士了。那上面满是你的味道，你的骑士在牢里发了疯——想听听细节吗？”

阿尔弗雷德沉下脸，“你为什么要这么做？羞辱俘虏是你的爱好吗？”

“是的。”那声音笑道，“尤其是你，殿下。”

他听见椅子拉开的声音，在地面上滑出一条刺耳的轨迹。来人坐了下来，像是打开了一个金属盒子之类的东西，传来玻璃碰撞的清脆声。不过一会儿，军靴的声音重新响起。来人蹲在了他的身边。

阿尔弗雷德听到了针管被敲击的清脆响声。

“又是催情剂？你还打算用几次？”他不耐地说道。

“我认为你还得接受几次注射，殿下。这事没那么容易。”

阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，决心这一次不再反抗。当前的反抗纯属徒劳，痛苦一次就够了。他已吃过一次教训，在眼睛没有痊愈以前，他必须安静地蛰伏下来。

“你今天很乖，”那黏糊糊的声音又响了起来，“你在策划什么，殿下？在想着恢复光明后如何一刀捅死我吗？”

“是的，聪明的提问。”

阿尔弗雷德不合时宜地咧开嘴。

液体一点一点被推进体内，这过程在寂静中格外鲜明。肌肤里的一切感官都被放大以数十倍。他仰着头靠在身后的墙壁上，紧紧咬着唇，用粗重的呼吸代替痛呼。斯拉夫人今天戴了一双镶了毛边的手套，皮革坚硬粗糙，上面还有雪的残留，比他原本的肌肤更加冰冷。

阿尔弗雷德不喜欢这样的触碰。在人与物之间，他宁愿选择人。最好是拥有温暖肌肤的人。

“下雪了？”他忽然问道。

“圣彼得堡永远都在下雪。”对方平淡地回答。

注射结束，针头再一次被粗暴地抽出，带出一连串血珠。对方看样子也没有替他止血的打算。阿尔弗雷德轻轻呼出一口气，耳中听到金属盒子再度被打开的声音，接着椅子重新被拉回原地，对方坐了下来。

那视线再度冰冷地投了下来。

“你为什么不干脆带个书记官？”阿尔弗雷德讽道，“应该叫他们把我记录下来，或者请一位画师。如何？”

“我信奉眼见为实，殿下。我想坐在这里观察你的变化，而且你的嘴巴让我开始觉得讨厌了。可以请你闭上吗？”

最后一句是赤裸裸的威胁，阿尔弗雷德扬了扬眉，识相地闭上了嘴。

他没让对方等得太久，熟悉的发情期冲动老调重弹地一拥而上。先是全身麻痹，继而失去对身体的控制权。他那一身高贵的装扮没有被换下。蓝色的长袍铺在身下，颈边洁白的天鹅绒毛领像小猫的吻蹭着他的侧脸。他的上身是一件纽扣上镶了蓝宝石的国王礼服，下半身却是坚硬的军裤。裤裆那里再次被顶起了起来。

但这次会好很多的。阿尔弗雷德心想。他的适应力一向很强，吃过一次的苦头绝不会再上当。

他费力地揪住自己的长袍，貂绒细腻的质感细流似的流淌在他的指缝间。斯拉夫人这次没有选择将他的镣铐解开。此刻，他不得不以一种敞开的姿势面对敌人的凝视。

羞耻感重新涌了出来。

他舔了舔嘴唇，闭上眼睛，用喉咙轻轻发出克制的咕噜声，以此抵抗身体里的渴望。一开始，都是正常的。像以往每一次没有Omega的发情期，挺一挺也就过去了。但很快，陌生的感觉冲刷上来。

异变由尾椎滋生。空虚像条丑陋的长虫吞噬他的下腹，性器勃起的速度比以往的任何一次都要迅速，这才几分钟？他迷迷糊糊地心想。射精的冲动来势汹汹，阴茎卡在裤裆里抽搐。他开始回想一些画面。他和一些美丽的Omega肉体纠缠，汁水淋漓的穴口紧紧卡着Alpha阴茎……

他抽搐了一下。回忆令他差点射了出来，前液打湿了整个裆部。他以不正常的频率出水，似乎还不止是前面。

“你湿了，”那声音横插进来，令人分心。阿尔弗雷德恼怒地皱起眉。

“别动。”

斯拉夫人站了起来，蹲在他的身前。冰凉锋利的痛感从他的喉结上滑下去，紧接着一阵寒冷，传来布料撕裂的声音。几秒过后阿尔弗雷德才明白过来发生了什么。

“怎么？你也勃起了？”他用力压下颤栗，假装不在意地讥讽道，“我还以为你只喜欢看着，心理变态的阳痿都是这样的，不是吗？”

布料的撕裂声没有停止，对方不发一语，完全忽略了幼稚的挑衅。他听见袍子落地的声音，继而寒冷无孔不入，流水似的倾淌在他的身躯上。一双手拨开他的衣服，将他赤身裸体地展示了出来。

阿尔弗雷德将脸埋进地上的袍子里。国王的礼袍由海狸腹部最柔软的皮毛编织成，反面则是靛蓝色的塔夫绸，一面温凉一面温暖，那上面满是他自己的气味，此时此刻能安抚些情绪。

“你的提议不错，”手将他翻了个面，阿尔弗雷德忽然庆幸自己看不见了。手的主人说，“下次我应该带个书记官进来。”

他仰面朝上，头脑因为快感一片混沌，不自觉交付出脆弱的脖颈。那冰冷的气息没有离开，而是阴暗地盘踞在他的皮肤上，寻到裂缝便趁虚而入。

情欲的业火将他燃烧起来了，前面的性器因为射不出来正隐隐作痛，同时一股空虚悄然而入，顺着他笔直的脊椎溜进股缝里。喘息很快变了味儿，阿尔弗雷德隐约听见自己在呻吟——又黏又湿，像猫在喉咙里咕噜。他不适地扭动身体，惊惧地发现自己正止不住地流水。

他正像个Omega似的，从后穴里源源不断地流出体液。

这是怎么回事？他急促地大口喘息，不知从哪里忽然涌出了力气，将铁链挣得当啷作响，甚至惊动了门外把守的士兵。他们用俄语大声恭敬地询问。

“一切都好，原地待命。”

那声音平静地答道。

“这不是催情剂……是什么？你他妈是谁？……”

他颠三倒四地喘息，意识陷入混沌中，后穴迎来一波失禁的快感。他见过床上的Omega，对此绝不陌生。他们美丽动人，发情时流出来水像是要抽干身体里的水分——潮吹。他们管这叫潮吹……如今这可怕的现象正发生在他的身上。

袍子湿漉漉的，整间牢房里都是他自己的气味。

阿尔弗雷德惊惧极了。

“会让你变成Omega的药剂，也许吧，您是第一个试验品，殿下。我们的实验人员需要一位强壮的Alpha，正好此刻您将自己送上门来。感谢您的献身。”

那声音假惺惺地轻笑起来，阿尔弗雷德听在耳中只觉得作呕。

“殿下，你不高兴吗？成为Omega可不是那么屈辱的事。你的骑士不也正是一个Omega吗？你操他的时候可是非常快乐。怎么，这事降临到你自己的头上便不乐意了？”

“我没有……操过他。”

“你有。”

那声音陡然阴冷下去，军靴来到他的跟前。阿尔弗雷德下意识地后缩一步。“你在撒谎，琼斯殿下。我讨厌狡猾的灵魂。我能闻到你撒谎时散发出的臭味。”

阿尔弗雷德几乎在话落的一瞬间往后退去。他敏锐地嗅见了空气中的盛怒之意，但什么也看不见，这微弱的挣扎等同于没有。坚硬冰凉的皮革踩住他的阴茎，往下压在地面上，用力却又克制。阿尔弗雷德大叫了一声。

“滚开……！”他喘着粗气，“把你的鞋子从我的……拿开！”

回应他的是一片沉默。军靴底部还有尚未融化的雪水，冰凉地覆盖住肿红的阴茎。在药物的催效下，它不仅没有萎缩，反倒更加涨大了起来。

“你想在我的鞋子底下高潮吗？”那声音冷漠道。

阿尔弗雷德几乎茫然地张开了嘴，扬起头望去。他的内心在尖叫，耻辱像洪水压倒了他的身躯。但性器却越发高昂，后穴里的水声咕噜着淹没长袍。他的阴茎才是那个下流无耻的婊子，它要爱死这双鞋了，尖叫着接受亲吻。他想被这双鞋操……被碾压、摩擦，踩过阴囊，然后狠狠地射出来……

“你在流泪，殿下。为什么？用鞋子高潮让你满足吗？”

阴茎的头部被压在地面上磨来磨去。太痛了，又痛又爽，他浑身颤抖个不停。我哭了吗？在尚未被快感完全吞噬一个角落里，他迷茫地朝自己发问。从脸颊滑落的冰凉的水珠原来是眼泪。我还以为是雪。雪从窗口飘进来了。

“你喜欢这样吗，一世殿下？”羞辱没有停止，“想让你的骑士看看吗？看看他的Alpha如今像个婊子一样靠男人的靴子高潮。”

一个念头瞬息之间闪过他的心头。阿尔弗雷德松怔了几秒，旋即立马反应过来。他明白了，什么都明白了。一切雪原下覆盖的真相都在这道闪电中大白。

他像神经失常一般，倏地大笑起来，“你爱我的骑士，对不对？哈哈，你爱他，他却衷心地爱着我。你多可悲啊，你这痴心的可怜人……布拉金斯基大帝，您多可悲啊！”

“……”

下一秒，他的脑袋被抓住，狠狠地砸在墙上。剧痛贯穿颅内，但阿尔弗雷德却止不住自己的狂笑。他软绵绵地贴着墙滑落在地，胸腔因为笑意仍低低地嗡鸣。这荒谬绝伦的爱情喜剧比黑桃国任何一家剧团排演的歌剧都要可笑。他真正地笑出了眼泪，双眼因为盐分的侵蚀重新作痛起来。

冰凉的暴雪倒灌进他的肺叶，Alpha发怒的信息素摧毁一切。阿尔弗雷德咳嗽着躲避，却被一把攥住喉颈拉回原地。阴茎头部被碾在靴底与地面之间摩擦，白光炸开，高潮降临在癫狂的笑声中。

精液四溅，沾上了伊万·布拉金斯基的黑色军靴。他面无表情地收回脚，凝视着瘫软的国王，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的脸色因为疼痛而苍白，肌肤下却隐隐泛出不正常的艳红，嘴唇湿润，胸口不知是因为大笑还是高潮剧烈地起伏。

“把我的鞋舔干净，婊子。”

回应他的是讥笑。阿尔弗雷德将自己撑坐起来，露出一个傲慢的微笑，王冠像从不曾从他高高昂起的头颅上掉落。

“差遣我做你的狗，再告诉我的骑士。你以为他会爱上你吗？不。布拉金斯基大帝，正相反。他只会怜惜我，更加爱我。您赢了战争，却根本不知道爱是什么。您在这场博弈中可是输得彻彻底底啊，殿下！”

他近乎疯狂地哈哈大笑，等待着一场残酷的刑法或即将落下的拳头。但什么都没有。室内静悄悄的，只有两道粗重的呼吸声纠缠在一起。过了一会儿，军靴声逐渐远去，寒冷随关门声一道消失。

伊万·布拉金斯基不发一语，离开了。

-


	3. Chapter 3

03.

伊万·布拉金斯基觉得疲惫。

最近这种情绪滋生得格外迅速。战争已经结束了，黑桃国毫无疑问地惨败，甚至没有一丝挣扎的余地，国王死生不明是最有力的辅证。他迅速吞并了那块垂涎已久的国土，势力的扩张令大陆上的其他跃跃欲试的国家安分下来。十年之内不会再有战争了。  
但疲惫不减反增。

他坐在自己的办公桌后，深吸一口气，决定分散一点注意力。于是唤铃传召来军医，询问药品的最新进展。

“……是的，陛下。研究所的进展很顺利，这是第三针，预计还有两个阶段。用激素改变性别不是多难的事情，您知道的。但子宫的形成可能得需要点时间。”

立陶宛人打开随身携带的药箱，揭开第二层。黑色绒布里卡着一只粗大的针剂，盈蓝色的液体像流动的细沙，在光线底下微微反光。

伊万端详了一眼，“有副作用吗？”

“是的，当然有。我们靠暴力手段破坏了他的免疫层，他会变得比普通的Omega还要脆弱，同时伴随内分泌失调，发情期不规律，以及长时间的昏睡与乏力。”

“很好。”

伊万将针剂取出，随身携带。他想起琼斯一世，那个高傲自大的国王。距离上一次注射已经过了十余天。这期间他没再踏足过那个牢房。Alpha的气味令他下意识地产生排斥心理，待在那个牢房会加剧他的暴躁。失态有碍体面。

但唯一值得庆幸的是，国王的双眼看不见。在上一次几近失控的对话中，他没能看见伊万扭曲的脸——在那双充满了暴烈虐杀的深紫色眼眸前，恐怕任何一个Omega都会情不自禁地在大帝的跟前当场跪下。

想到这里，他忽然心下一动，“他的眼睛怎么样？”

“恢复得很好，陛下。但有一只眼睛可能要永久性失明了。”

“他询问了吗？”

“是的。依照您的吩咐，我欺骗了他，”军医谨慎地抬起头，小心地开口，“他以为自己的双眼是被破碎的刀刃所伤，还松了口气，没起任何疑心。”

伊万平淡地点点头。

“但请恕我多嘴，陛下，您为什么只划伤他的一只眼睛？直接瞎掉会方便得多……”

“你看过他的眼睛吗？”

军医一怔，“没有。”

“我喜欢那双眼睛，我未见过如此湛蓝的颜色，那是珍贵的东西。你听着，托里斯：世上的好物出现两个就会贬值，只留一个才更加惹人珍惜。记住这道理。”

伊万说完，抬起手，宣告这段对话的结束。军医敏锐地察觉到皇帝淡淡的不耐，于是急忙低下头，恭敬地退出了房间。

明明即将迎来春分季节，雪却丝毫未有减小的迹象，天气反倒越来越冷。托里斯提着药箱急匆匆走过长廊，回想着皇帝刚刚的一番话，情不自禁地打了个冷颤。

在进行第三针的注射之前，伊万决定先去一趟彼得堡的南边牢狱。

骑士被关押在南边，国王在北边，以确保一切都控制在他的眼皮底下。Beta王后则被孤零零地扔在莫斯科。伊万对他毫无兴趣。

他进入牢房时，Omega的信息素还没有散去，玫瑰花茶的浅香将室内熏出淡淡的芬芳。

——玫瑰。又是该死的玫瑰。伊万阴沉下脸。

“你的味道变了。是因为在玫瑰花里泡久了？”他站在床边，视线居高临下，“看来他们用甜蜜的糖水泡软了你的脊梁，王耀。”

床上的人闷哼一声，转过了头。他的上身赤裸，苍白的脊背上横贯一条深刻的刀伤，如今已经结疤。但这伤痕永远不会褪去。像一条面目狰狞的鲜红长虫，无时无刻不在张牙舞爪。

“陛下，请不要对病患说风凉话了。您总是口不对心。”骑士疲乏地叹了口气。

“你已经听不进实话了。我的朋友。”

“我认为是您出了些问题。”

王耀侧过身，将苍白的脸庞枕在自己的胳膊上。他的脸色憔悴，但双眼有神。门外待命的士兵在听见他完全不惧的语气与流利的俄语后，都情不自禁流露出讶异的神色。

“我只是不懂，耀。这件事长久地困扰着我，”伊万凝视着他，阴郁地陈述道，“你我都是从黑暗里走出来的人，前路曾像断崖一样绝望。我们一路上杀了多少人才得以饱腹？为什么在那时你忽然背叛了我？”

骑士闭上了眼。他的黑发松软，温顺地披散在肩颈上，令伊万想起他们的初次见面。

那是很多年前的事情了，记忆久远，掩在沙尘底下。那时候大陆上的国家仅有雏形。伊万·布拉金斯基遇见了他志同道合的伙伴王耀。他们以西方的美好大陆为目标，定下了夺取丰沃土地与加州阳光的长远计划。也许没有一个人会相信，这太匪夷所思了——一个Alpha与Omega，在他们共同生活的数年中，居然什么肉体关系都没有发生。他们之间纯洁如一张白纸。

“我以为如今的荣光会使您昂起头颅朝前望，”骑士漫不经心地说，“过去的事就当它已经死亡了吧。”

这番话深深刺痛了伊万的心。他沉着脸不动声色地喘气，用受伤的肺将滚烫的空气挤压出胸口。死亡在他的身上永恒地盘旋，肉身不死去，秃鹫就日复一日地投下阴影。他的信息素早已由当年凛冽的风雪气息变成了被烧枯了的白桦林，战争与鲜血过滤他的灵魂，筛出一个截然不同的冷酷大帝。

美好的回忆没有溜走，只是他们不能再拥有它了。

“你我注定要分道扬镳，陛下。我们是两种人。为什么您始终不肯放弃血腥的征伐？”王耀接着道，“我选择了捷径，而您将所有的情感变作暴力。仅此而已。”

这场谈话进行得非常困难，另伊万原本就阴郁的心头更加暴戾。他坐在床沿，嗅着空气中淡淡的信息素味，烦躁地开口，“王耀，为什么你不同意？没有抑制剂，你撑不了几天。接受我的标记，我就可以解除你的俘虏身份。你还会得到地位、名誉、我的财富……”

“那不可能，陛下。容我拒绝。”

“为了你的国王？”

“如果我现在同意，您下一秒就会将他处决了吧？”

伊万不置可否。

“所以我不会同意的，陛下。并非为了他人，我的意志拥有更坚定的选择，它不愿被一具Omega的身体困住，所以您爱怎么折腾就怎么折腾吧。我绝不投降。”

伊万哑然起身，在此前，他已得到无数次拒绝，但从未有过一次像这般斩钉截铁。Omega的信息素像淡淡的勾引，让他冰凉冻结的血液开始缓慢流通，然而拒绝又像一颗从过去追上来的陨石，否定了曾经所有的岁月，重重碾压过他的脊背。

伊万觉得自己无法再待下去了，那气味令人无法忍受。他扣上军帽大步流星朝外走去，王耀的声音被抛在身后，断断续续地传来，“陛下，请向前看。您现在需要的不是战友，而是希望……”

伊万脸色阴沉地走过长廊，带起的风像一阵刀子。军官与狱卒们大气也不敢出，他们都闻得出陛下身上那股浓郁的Alpha气息，呛得简直像吃了火药。

“开门。”

他用俄语简单下令，门打开了。这是一间足够宽敞的单人牢房，在整个梅花国都可以称得上高级，可惜主人无福享受，不仅离不开墙上的镣铐，甚至连看也看不到。

阿尔弗雷德听见了动静，迅速抬起头，绷着白纱布的脸朝门口望来。他被照料得不错，虽然消瘦但不邋遢，嘴唇恢复了色泽，如初次见面般湿润泛红。士兵遵照命令没收了所有衣物，只剩一件温暖宽大的国王礼袍供以蔽体。

——事实上，礼袍什么也遮不住。伊万看见他两条修长有力的大腿从毛绒袍子里延伸出来，皮肤白皙而有弹性，小腹以上的皮肤却因为情潮微微发红。他随着脚步声的靠近警惕地耸起肩膀，随时预备着一扑而上。

太可惜了。伊万心想，如果他的眼睛没坏，现在就是一头十足暴烈美丽的凶兽。

“你们出去。”他抬起手，将跟进来的士兵呵出门外。一片杂乱的脚步声后，室内重回安静。

“是你。到打针时间了？”

阿尔弗雷德微微歪过头。他的嗓子听起来终于没那么沙哑了，只是仍有些沙哑低沉，但是不吵，这很好。

伊万疲于说话，没有回答。他的心情正糟糕，注射也手法十分粗暴，甚至没有找准血管就一头扎了下去。阿尔弗雷德闷哼了一声，又迅速咬住了自己的下唇，浑身瑟瑟发抖个不停。伊万瞥了一眼，那红润的下唇已被洁白坚固的牙齿咬出一个凹痕，恐怕就要流出血了。

手掌下紧绷的肌肉十分有韧性，伊万犹豫了一秒才松开针管，没了支撑，阿尔弗雷德立马瘫倒在了地上，张着嘴大口大口地喘息。

那张嘴不说话时也很美丽。

伊万被这突如其来的想法扰得烦躁。他拉过一把凳子，照例坐在牢房内，等待药效发作。在沉默中，他不合时宜地想起他们上一次的针锋相对，阿尔弗雷德嘲讽他应当带个书记官来，或者是军医。他们才是真正有用的人。他为什么要坐在这里？仅仅是为了献上羞辱吗？

是的。仅仅是为了献上羞辱。

伊万心想道。

药效发作得一次比一次快，且愈发凶猛。阿尔弗雷德仅剩的力气都凝结在指尖，紧紧揪住袍子，维持布料下的可笑尊严。他侧身蜷缩在袍子里，颤抖个不停，却哽咽着不发出声音。血腥味很快弥漫了开来，伊万猜他终于咬破了自己的下唇。

空气中的气味发生了微妙的变化。伊万嗅了嗅鼻子。有一股带着甜味的玫瑰香气，闻起来不再富有攻击性，令Alpha本能相斥的神经终于放松下来。

看来是激素开始逐步发效了。自从军处科研所涌入了一批自愿献身的黑桃国科研家们后，Omega激素的问世很快便被提上日程。而任谁都猜不到，第一批的试验品正被用在他们自己的国王身上。

“告诉我，Omega发情是什么滋味？”伊万居高临下道，“你想被男人操吗，殿下？”

回应他的是一声含在喉腔的怒吼，却因为过多湿润的唾液变成猫的咕噜声。伊万躁动的性器因为这声咕噜彻底勃起了。

这没什么的。他放下翘起的腿，告诉自己。对着仇敌勃起可能有些奇怪，但仇敌是Omega就一切说得通了，这是本能。况且年轻的国王长相俊美，嘴唇湿润鲜艳，柔软的头发就像流动的金沙。

但他不着急。他有的是耐心。托里斯曾刻意提过，第三阶段是转化的关键，用药的剂量格外猛烈。人类绝无可能承受这种剂量。他想听见美丽的凶兽臣服的声音。

一开始，阿尔弗雷德还能蜷在袍子里，勉强维持摇摇欲坠的自尊。但高烧似的快感潮水一般淹没了他，理智被本能摧枯拉朽，更何况他还是一个从未经历Omega发情热的Alpha。

很快，袍子就被浸得面目全非，伊万帮了个小忙，用军靴的尖头轻轻挑开了一角，阿尔弗雷德便呻吟着抱着袍子滚了出来。霎时间，整个牢房漫布浓郁的玫瑰花香味。这是独属于Omega初潮时的青涩气味，倘若在场的还有些别的Alpha，恐怕早已被勾得发了疯。

伊万皱着眉拉松裆部的布料。他还坐得住。

他凝视着阿尔弗雷德痛苦潮红的脸。年轻的国王像是完全流失了力气，虚弱地夹着腿抱住一角袍子呻吟。他的性器是标准的Alpha尺寸，涨得通红，漂亮笔直地戳在小腹上，拖出一片水痕。伊万站起身，绕到他的身后，用鞋尖抵住他的屁股——这是一个挺翘的屁股，臀上的皮肤白皙又有弹性，被冰凉的鞋尖一碰就敏感地颤抖起来。

阿尔弗雷德轻叹了一声，含混不清地呻吟，说出一串模糊的话，像鱼吐出泡泡。痛苦的来源隐匿在他的臀缝间，泥泞不堪，粘稠的体液顺着大腿根滑入毛毡中。伊万轻轻将他踢翻了个面，跪趴在袍子上，那个艳红潮湿的入口就彻底暴露出来。

伊万解开皮带，拉开拉链，用最省事的方式掏出阴茎。这根家伙粗壮得不可思议，拖着湿漉漉的前液拍打在这只白嫩的屁股上，甩出轻响。阿尔弗雷德顿时尖叫了一声。

“不，别……”

他从抽泣声里断断续续突出几个完整的音节，黏糊得像小猫的撒娇，令人心痒难耐。伊万托起他相当有韧性的窄腰，阴茎擦着那入口磨蹭了两下，毫不留情地顶了进去。

阿尔弗雷德惨叫起来，理智被疼痛刺激回笼。他猛地揪住身下的袍子，转过头下意识地望向后方。但他忘了自己什么也看不见，在一片黑暗中，唯有风雪与后穴里含着的陌生阴茎的触感格外清晰。

“操你的，你不能这么对我……我是国王，给我滚出去……”他全身都在打颤。

“恐怕我就是可以，殿下。”

伊万轻柔地含住他的唇尖。这个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德像一只脆弱的寻找母猫的猫仔，令他的心出现了一丝微不可查的裂缝。但这瞬间转眼过去，伊万敛下眼，将一抹稍纵即逝的温柔从脸上抹去了。

冰冷的血液注入血管，伊万重新无情起来。阿尔弗雷德是不折不扣的雏子，后穴紧得能绞断阴茎。他的敏感点在很浅的地方，早已被磨得充血挺立。伊万不讲究什么技巧，阴茎的大小足以取代一切的花里胡哨。他仅仅是用这根玩意儿粗暴地摩擦，阿尔弗雷德就已经高潮迭起，生殖腔内喷出的水堵也堵不住，喷溅了一地。

他开始放肆地呻吟，听起来有自暴自弃的成分。伊万扼住他的脖颈，拖到身下。他眼睛上的纱布已经全被打湿了，呻吟中混杂了一些轻微的痛呼。眼泪都被布料吸收了进去，流不下来一滴，他哭得鼻头都红了，脸上却是干燥的一片。泪像雪花一样，落在地上，缈无痕迹。

伊万的心头闪过一丝懊悔——他为什么这么心急？这双蓝眼睛浸透泪水该是多么美丽啊……镶嵌在国王权杖上的、全世界最美丽的蓝宝石也不及其万分之一。

他那么着急动手干什么？

伊万懊恼着，将Omega操得几乎叫不出声。他很久没干过这档事，第一次结束得很快，阴茎在肠道里刁钻地寻找角度，直到感受到尽头一个柔软地像女人阴唇似的闭口。他用力往里顶了顶，阿尔弗雷德顿时尖叫一声。

他找到了生殖腔。那里肥美柔嫩，尚是一片处女地。里面应该还没有孕出子宫，但Omega可不知道。伊万托起他的腰，咬住他滚烫的耳尖，露出恶劣的笑容，“我要射进你的子宫里面了，殿下，你会怀孕的，对吗？乖孩子，你应该怀上一个我的孩子……”

“不……！”阿尔弗雷德惊呼着扭过头，“滚出去，布拉金斯基，操你的……啊！”

他顶进去了，那里面又湿又热，紧得像一张小嘴，差点没让他当场射出来。这可不行。伊万沉沉地喘息，大腿肌肉因为快感微微痉挛。操，太爽了。他顿了顿，才缓慢地重新开始动作。阿尔弗雷德已经半昏迷了过去，嘴里仍然时不时泄出几声呻吟。

对，就是这里。他终于找到了一个舒服的位置，死死地卡进生殖腔。阴茎的根部开始膨胀，结出一个硕大的生殖结，牢牢锁住滚烫喷射的精液。阿尔弗雷德低吟一声，似乎被刺激得稍有清醒。他狼狈又茫然地转过头来，脆弱栖息在他湿润的双唇上，像一个极具诱惑力的邀请。伊万凝视着这双唇。他们之间只距离几厘米，滚烫的鼻息交错……

一个吻原本可以发生的，但伊万忽然直起了身。

他的脸上重新现出了冷酷的神情。

结在几分钟之后消散了。这期间精液已经被饥渴的生殖腔吞了个干干净净，甚至没有倒流出来。伊万简单地擦干净自己，系上皮带。没有再管躺倒在地上的阿尔弗雷德。他往门口走去，甚至没有再回过头。

石门挡不住里面的声音，更毋论随着门开弥漫而出的Omega信息素。门口守卫的Alpha士兵早已勃起，性器在裤裆里翘得老高，但仍不敢擅自离岗。伊万淡淡地瞥了他们一眼，“找几个Beta来，Alpha不许进去，看紧你们的老二。”

说完，他扣好军帽，大步流星地离开了。

-


	4. Chapter 4

04.

军医为他换下纱布，“请一直闭着眼，千万不要睁开，伤口脆弱，还不能见光。”

阿尔弗雷德乖乖照做，浅金色的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖。他挺喜欢对方的，因为军医是个无害的Beta，柔软的指腹蹭过他的脸颊，还能闻见淡淡的药味。况且军医人也很好，会温和地与他聊天，不经意间透露出一些秘密。

尽管阿尔弗雷德知道它们大多是假的。

“我觉得左边疼得厉害……”他嘟囔着，“它伤得比较严重？”

军医流畅地系上一个包扎结，“是的，恐怕您的右眼会先恢复。”

“单只眼睛很麻烦。老天，我讨厌失去平衡感。”

军医沉默不语，好像战俘这个词很难从他善良的内心拼写出来似的。阿尔弗雷德的直觉如同毒蛇般敏锐，只不过大部分时间他选择将它隐藏起来。空气中的气氛有一瞬间凝固了。他迅速扯开话题，从天气聊到寒冷干燥的夜晚，还有黑桃国南部的冬天。嘿，你知道吗，在我们那里，有一个地方四季如春，冬天女人们在貂皮下面穿吊带裙。那里从不下雪。

他的适应能力很强。托里斯看着他明朗的笑脸默默想道，刚来这儿时他浑身伤痕累累，脸色惨白，金发枯燥杂乱，与一具尸体无异。如今晃眼一过，才几个月的功夫，他就已经恢复了过去的神采，嘴唇红润，头发像流动的金子，笑起来时脸上会漾出可爱的红晕。他变得温顺、听话、健谈，亡国的伤口在他的身上奇迹般地愈合了，甚至没留下一点儿疤痕，崭新如初。

托里斯被他迷惑了。阿尔弗雷德微笑时就像个天使。他总是用动作无意流露出一种下贱的轻佻，却又时刻保持言语上的贞洁与高贵。他是那种最恶劣的婊子天使。

托里斯甚至为此向伊万·布拉金斯基求过情：“他看起来真的很乖，陛下。他承诺会听话的。昨天他又和我抱怨手腕痛，想请求松一只镣铐，一会儿就好。”

“你是这个月第五个为他求情的人，”大帝从文件上抬起头，“他请求你？”

“是的……”

“别耍这些小把戏。他从不求人。还是说你也迷恋上他了？”

伊万停下笔，慢慢露出一个讥诮的笑容。托里斯在他冰冷的视线中瑟瑟发抖，“不，陛下，我只是觉得他有点可怜……”

“可怜，哈。他令你心生怜悯了，是不是？这个婊子。”

伊万推开文件，冷笑着站起身。代表盛怒前兆的Alpha信息素扩散开来。皇帝是个喜怒无常的暴君，托里斯后知后觉地意识到。他开始思考着逃跑了。

“他对你做了什么？告诉我，托里斯，是朝你露出了蠢兮兮的微笑，还是让你包扎他身无寸缕的小腿？”伊万转过身，冰冷的信息素压得人几乎喘不过气来，“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯是敌国的国王，我希望你还没有忘记这一点，托里斯。

“是的，当然……”

“他是头残酷阴险的猛兽，把漂亮的獠牙全都藏在嘴唇后面，随时准备着咬断你我的喉咙。别把他当作一条软弱的宠物。现在，我不想再谈论这件事了。出去。”

伊万厌怠地挥了挥手，托里斯颤抖着行了个礼，夺门而出。

第五个也失败了，托里斯再来访时变得更加沉默寡言，甚至拒绝触碰除他眼部外的其余皮肤。在换药过程中，他们几乎没讲一句话。

石门重新关上后，阿尔弗雷德靠着墙撇了撇嘴。

他想要的能够保暖的毛绒毡子也没送来。袍子自从上一次的注射后就被收走，取而代之的是一条薄薄的小毛毯，什么也盖不住，到了午夜，冷风呼呼地往里头灌。他至今没有生病还真是奇迹。

从送饭的时间推算，现在应当才刚刚入夜，天也许还未完全黑透，在这个时间节点，残阳与月亮还能够短暂地共存。但他的肚子已经开始饿了。牢狱的伙食差得不可思议，一天仅提供一餐，毫无油水。而发情期又极度消耗体能。

阿尔弗雷德颓然垂下头。双手铐在墙壁上时，他摸不到自己的肚子，只能在黑暗中徒劳地瞪着肚皮。他能感觉到，那里空瘪瘪的，腹肌的痕迹正因为长期囚禁而逐渐消失。腰侧与屁股的酸痛感还未消失，轻轻一动弹就会引发一连串的肌肉痉挛。

这时，他猛地想起伊万说的话，浑身打了个颤。

强暴一般的性爱并未像海水退潮那样不留痕迹。阿尔弗雷德清楚地记得所有细节——他的记忆有的时候过于出色了。伊万以怀孕羞辱他，但阿尔弗雷德对此持怀疑的态度。他对自己的身体再清楚不过：变化的确发生了，信息素的气味也正由Alpha转变为Omega，但生殖腔绝不可能通往子宫，起码以梅花国现有的医学技术做不到。他们是多年的老对手了，在医学方面，梅花国向来处于下风。除非黑桃国愿意提供帮助，但这绝无可能。

阿尔弗雷德放下心来。

在无事可做的漫长寒夜，阿尔弗雷德只能用回忆来打发时间。

伊万·布拉金斯基以强硬的姿态撞破了他平和的回忆。一瞬间，他的脑中几乎只剩下这个一周前强暴了他又改造了他的帝国国王。那股糟糕透顶的烧焦味与回忆一同涌上，令他的舌根发涩。他至今没有见过对方的面貌，仅从体格和老二推测，那应该是个相当强壮的Alpha，然而声音又轻柔得令人作呕，令阿尔弗雷德想起阴冷潮湿的毒蛇。

在回忆进入得更深以前，他及时打断了自己。伊万留着他，用意显然在于折辱，折辱的对象是双向的，像一把命运的天平，左边是他，右边是骑士。无论朝哪方倾斜，都会导致双向的痛苦。这是一个荒诞的怪圈。

操他的，阿尔弗雷德忿忿地想，他与王耀之间的确什么也没有，他们清清白白……

这是一句谎话。

他们之间曾发生过关系。的确。一次，或者两次，不会再多了。漫长的战争里总有忘带抑制剂或记错发情期的时候。第一次发生在某个晴朗的夜晚。王耀携着一身情潮的气味闯进他的帐篷里，气喘吁吁地要求一个临时标记。很快，肌肤接触就变成了擦枪走火，他们迅速滚到了床上。

在那个寂静的时刻，他们的确是在做爱，肌肤滚烫，紧紧相依，但彼此却都清醒无比。他们望进对方的眼睛里，即便在最情意迷乱的时刻，彼此的双眼中也未曾有过丝毫动摇的姿态。

他们是那样的冷酷与清醒。

我们之间从未诞生过爱情。阿尔弗雷德想道，心头毫无波动。

他想起那夜清澈的星空，如银色的泉水倾倒而下，熠熠发光。王耀站在床边，窸窸窣窣地穿上衣服，狭小的空气里还弥漫着性爱的味道。他则倦怠极了，一动也不想动。白天那场小规模的丛林战让他消耗了太多体力，今晚的这场性爱过后，他能一觉睡到明天傍晚。

王耀背对着他，缓慢系上马甲的侧腰带，他沉默的脊背流露出一种拒绝交流的僵硬态度。一些谈话或许会让气氛没那么尴尬。阿尔弗雷德用手指敲了敲脸，翻了个身，侧躺在行军床上，“耀，你之前都和谁上过床？”

“您问得太多了，殿下。”

“难道说没有？”阿尔弗雷德狡黠地笑道，“第一次？”

王耀系斗篷的手顿了顿，“很遗憾，您猜错了。”

“是谁？你的爱人吗？”

“我曾有过爱人，”他没有否认，“但我们之间没有发生过关系——殿下，我得走了。”

阿尔弗雷德饶有兴致地望着他，“你想聊聊吗？我这儿还有点酒，你去生个火，我们可以随便聊聊你的过去什么的。我对你一无所知！”

“我觉得您更需要睡眠。”

骑士的拒绝令阿尔弗雷德佯作生气地皱起眉，“好吧，王耀，看来我没有机会敲开你这颗石头一样的心了。”

“您说得对，”骑士抓着帽子，站在门口，轻轻道，“我过去曾有个爱人，而如今我们各在一端，再无相爱的可能。我的心也变得像石头那样坚硬。这对我而言是一件好事，琼斯。”

“你……”

骑士打断他的话，“很晚了，殿下，您该休息了。”

说完，他头也不回地走出了帐篷。

阿尔弗雷德在那段月光如水的回忆中睡着了，清浅的呼吸将睫毛吹动个不停。直到牢门重新打开，他几乎立刻清醒了过来。

来人是一队士兵，听脚步声有四人，配备的枪械硌在坚硬的皮革上，发出闷沉的声响。他们沉默地走进来，一言不发，解开了他的镣铐，又换上另外一副，清脆的锒铛声吵得他脑袋发痛。

一个士兵用步枪顶了顶他的后背，力气不小，他被迫往前一步，“你们要带我去哪儿？”

回应他的是一句俄语。浓重的卷舌音晦涩难辨。阿尔弗雷德放弃了询问，同时也放弃了趁机逃跑的想法。在四个带枪的Alpha面前，逃跑不是一项明智的选择。

他被领着走出长长的狱廊，门打开了，冰冷的寒风袭击了他的面庞。他被吹得一个哆嗦，拽紧了身上的毛毯。在一米外的地方，他听见了马匹轻轻的响鼻与蹄子踩踏石板的声音。

他被推上马车，坐进柔软的皮垫里。四个士兵包围住了他，车厢里满是热烘烘的、Alpha的味道，浓烈得叫人喘不过气。阿尔弗雷德尽力憋住气，在肺快涨红前又狠狠吸一口，却被呛到了嗓子。他咳出了眼泪，决定放弃憋气这个愚蠢的行为。

期间，车厢内保持寂静，没人说话。梅花国的士兵沉默地像一群上了发条的石头玩具。阿尔弗雷德看不见任何东西，却依旧依照直觉准确地望向了窗外，在茫茫夜色中，马车正由黑暗奔向有光照的地方。他的内心隐约有了猜测。

阿尔弗雷德的猜测不错。他们在某处地势平坦的地方下了车，这里安静极了，但燃烧的火把的焦苦味无处不在，也许是一处大庄园。即便在深夜，脚步声也络绎不绝。

士兵领着他走上长长的台阶，穿过漫长的走廊，在尽头，他终于进入了温暖的室内，脚掌所站之处全都铺满了柔软的羊毛地毯。从脚步的回声听来，这个房间宽敞极了，明亮的灯光令他被白纱布裹着的眼前也有了一丝明亮的痕迹。而且温暖。该死的温暖。

这是伊万·布拉金斯基的寝宫。方一进门，他就闻见这令人不快的信息素气味。士兵们停在了门外，敬了个军礼，用俄语进行汇报。阿尔弗雷德知道都是关于他的，但一句也听不懂。

他只是带着镣铐，踩进地毯里，听见房间的那一头传来低沉的俄语。一句命令。尾音带着打卷的冷风，吹低了室内的温度。阿尔弗雷德不满地撇撇嘴。

士兵们关上门，退出了房间，脚步声逐渐远去，直到彻底消失在长廊的尽头。阿尔弗雷德转过头，转而探究起了伊万·布拉金斯基的寝室。

这里是温暖的。毋庸置疑。安静下来后，柴火垛的声音逐渐清明，空气中飘着淡淡的伏特加与朗姆酒的味道。这属于诱惑的一种，阿尔弗雷德警惕地心想。伊万无非是想换个地方接着操他。用不亚于软刑的方式驯服他的心灵，不知不觉间拔掉他的獠牙，将他变成一个彻头彻尾的、只会生孩子的Omega。

他沉浸在自己的警惕之中，听见羽笔在牛皮纸张上划出的重重的声音。伊万心情不虞。显而易见。寝室内一片寂静，伊万无视了他。

或许过了很久。浑身的血液在温暖的空气中缓缓流动，冰凉的皮肤泛出燥热，柔软的羊毛毯子熨着脚板心，舒服极了。他站得有些迷糊了，几乎不自觉地循着炉火的声音走去。

笔刷的声音微微一顿，随即又响了起来。伊万没有管他。

他坐在火炉前打了个盹。毯子从肩膀滑落，露出美好脖颈上的青紫痕迹。阿尔弗雷德看不见，也无从知晓。痕迹是摸不到的，密布交错，像一张无形的网。

阿尔弗雷德不知道这张网何时会落下。

一个小时后，伊万终于从繁复的公文上抬起头，墨汁正巧剩余最后一滴，打湿了句号，洇透到背面去。

间谍传来密讯，红桃国在安分了几个月后又开始隐隐骚动。他们的国王与骑士是极富野心的军事家，伊万曾在那两双眼中窥见过疯狂的光芒。

这将会是一场硬仗。红桃国蓄兵已久，而梅花刚刚结束征战，尽管疆土扩大了，但军需与民意都不容再次快速开战。

为了这件事，他在一整个下午的大臣会议中来回周旋，所有人都在反对，所有的嘴巴开合，复述同样的话：我们的武器、我们的军队、我们的子民……陛下，您该和谈，而不是迎战。

他头痛欲裂，傍晚时拜访王耀的牢房。骑士听了他的诉求，沉吟着给出建议：现在迎战是最糟的选择。

糟透了。所有人都与他背道而驰，他独自一人屹立于断崖前。伊万精疲力尽将公事搬进自己的寝宫。在将近午夜时分，他唤来阿尔弗雷德……出于一种连他自己都不能洞察的意识。而当玫瑰花香淡淡地萦绕鼻尖时，他忽然觉得下笔轻快了一些。

还有一个理由：今天是该进行第四个阶段的日子。

研究所送来的盈蓝色针剂躺在他的手边，满满一大管。

“过来。”他用沙哑的声音打破沉静。

阿尔弗雷德转过头，应声起身，摇摇晃晃的，刚睡醒的模样，还站不稳。他走过来的脸上有明显憎恶的痕迹。很好。伊万的心情再度明朗。他喜欢看见阿尔弗雷德唯独在他的面前露出不加掩饰的恶劣姿态。

“坐上来。”

他拍了拍自己的腿，制造出动静。阿尔弗雷德谨慎地摸到他的书桌，但没能避开桌角，钝钝地撞了上去，手臂顿时红肿一片，但他一言不发，甚至不曾改变过冷漠的表情。

伊万凝视着他的脸，伸出手，粗暴地拉住他的手腕，途中撞翻几个椅子，给这具身体再添了几道新伤。

阿尔弗雷德终于坐到他的腿上，全身赤裸，毯子在半途就掉落了。玫瑰花香埋在鼻尖，伊万克制地深吸了几口，拉开裤链。

他先用几分钟的时间进行注射，阿尔弗雷德一声不吭，只是死死地咬住下唇。药效来得很快，很快，他苍白的脸庞上浮出艳色，屁股不自觉地扭动了几下。伊万低下头，不出所料地看见腿上的布料已被洇湿了一小片。

他熟练地咬住阿尔弗雷德的侧颈，用牙齿深深刻下一个痕迹。阴茎来过一次，俨然已是老熟人，轻车熟路地顶开松软的穴口，往那一点探去。阿尔弗雷德在他的怀里骤然痉挛，一双镣铐挣得锒铛作响，却不发出任何声音。伊万掰过他的脸，发现他正沉默地流泪，牙齿紧紧扣着鲜润的下唇，直至血珠一点一点溢出。

这是一场可笑的无声较量，柴火的声音甚至盖过了喘息。阿尔弗雷德很快瘫软成一滩，性器已经射过一回，搅得小腹上乱七八糟。

伊万恶意地在他的不应期间缓慢摩擦，那双唇果然开始痛不欲生地呻吟起来，嗓音柔软，像只猫爪子，将伊万冷硬的心悄悄挠开一条缝隙。但立马，像是察觉到了外界甜美的空气，它又合上了，完好如初，甚至更加坚固。

玫瑰香再次浓郁起来。他又硬了，伊万便开始大开大合。他拜访生殖腔的入口，将精液全部喷洒进去。阿尔弗雷德轻轻耸着鼻子，发出很小的哼哼声，伊万退开一些距离，凝视着他逐渐沉沦的脸，继而再次撞入。

他已经记不清那晚他们做了多少次，阿尔弗雷德几次昏过去，再接着被操醒。年轻的亡国国王在今夜曾有无数次进攻的机会——用湿漉漉的呻吟，细韧的腰肢，结实有力的大腿，或是柔软的舌尖……无论哪一个都化作了一把银色的小锤，在他坚固的石头心上不断敲击，直至心灵在裂开小缝的前一秒，他完成了今晚的最后一次成结。精液射出，小锤消失了。

阿尔弗雷德难耐地嗯了一声，伏爬在他的怀里，连一根手指都没法抬起。伊万再度退开，在没有人看到的地方，他摸上了自己的心口。接着，冷酷的表情再度出现在他的脸上。他将自己重新收拾得无坚不摧。

他脱下脏兮兮的外套，扔在地上。阿尔弗雷德没了支撑，终于从他的腿上滑落，跌在地毯上。伊万站起身，拉上拉链，走出自己的寝室。这里面的味道太浓了，让人几乎无法入睡。

直至离开，他们都没讲一句话。

-


	5. Chapter 5

05.

阿尔弗雷德醒来时下意识地眨了眨眼——他又忘了，眼睛的伤势还在，正被纱布包着，什么也看不见。但仍有一些细微的变化令他欣喜若狂。眨眼这个动作被切实地证明了。左眼仍然毫无知觉，但右眼眼珠正在眼皮底下灵活地打转，当他抬起手，放在自己的眼前，阴影立马覆盖上来，手一拿开，光明就重新出现。

他重新感受到了光。这是一件好事。

同时也说明现在的时间是白天了，从昨晚昏睡过去开始计算，他睡了整整一夜。手臂恢复了熟悉的姿势，紧紧贴在阴冷的墙壁上。他被重新送回了牢房，而身体里仍有黏糊糊的触感。伊万当然不会给他处理。但惊喜的是，他的身上出现了可以蔽体的上衣与裤子。

今天没有任何变化，正午时分，寡淡的餐食送到门口，牢房打开了，阿尔弗雷德抽了抽鼻子，意外地闻见了草药的气味。

“托里斯？”他欣喜地抬起头，“你很久没来了。我以为你出了什么事。”

脚步声停在跟前，军医蹲了下来，“嗯……今天大家都很忙，所以差我来给您送吃的。顺便做一下身体检查。”

“发生了什么？”

“这事儿您不该知道的，殿下。”

餐盘递到跟前。今天依旧只有一个白面包，但多了一杯朗姆酒，盛放在三盎司的小酒杯里。阿尔弗雷德将它端了起来，把玩在在手心。它大概刚刚才从冰镇的酒桶里提出来，凝结的水珠顺着手指纷纷滴落。

“这是布拉金斯基陛下吩咐给您的，”军医有些局促地说道。阿尔弗雷德扬了扬眉，并未做表态，痛快地一口饮下了。它远不如伏特加辛烈，却能以醇绵的口感极大地滋润过国王焦渴的喉管。

军医静静地等待阿尔弗雷德吃完午餐，继而收拾好托盘，将它们放在一边。

“今天还是例行检查吗？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

“是的，替您换药，再检查一下身体。”

军医将铁链放长，好让他平躺下来。阿尔弗雷德听见一连串金属器材碰撞的声音。军医掀开他的上衣，露出平坦的小腹。一个平滑冰凉的仪器在他的肚皮上来回打转，由下腹探至胸口。阿尔弗雷德不适地扭了扭腰。起码他现在不知道自己的身体有多么狼狈，这不失为一种庆幸。

他听见仪器的滴滴声，军医不时离开一会儿，期间笔刷划过纸面的声音就会响起。

“您昨晚刚注射完第四针，对吗？”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻点头。

“出现过什么排异反应，或是不良症状吗？还是说一切如常？”

这问题无端地使人难堪，且表面下另有一层隐约浮现的含义。阿尔弗雷德尽力压住不耐，“没有，我觉得一切正常。”

“哦……嗯，嗯。”

军医又急忙转过身去，写了些什么，笔刷飞快。阿尔弗雷德抓紧机会，他的直觉一向如野兽般敏锐，“托里斯，究竟出什么事了？今天一早上我一直听见走廊里的士兵跑来跑去的声音。”

军医犹豫了一下，轻声道：“我们要开战了……大家都很紧张。”

阿尔弗雷德心下了然。目前唯一能与梅花国分庭抗礼的国家只剩红桃。他们的国王与骑士都是一帮狂热的好战分子，一群疯子，且军事实力不容小觑。黑桃与梅花自很久以前便已成为他们眼中的两块肥肉，如今黑桃灭国，梅花被盯上是顺理成章的事情。

这将会是一场硬仗。

“布拉金斯基呢？”他问道。

“陛下正为军需发愁，忙得不可开交。一旦武装完成，他就会随队上前线。”

这算得上是一个好消息。阿尔弗雷德忖道，只要这期间他能够说动军医，为自己争取一些自由，等到眼睛完全恢复后，脱身便可以提上日程了。

当然，在这之前，他得先找到自己的王后与骑士。

想到这儿，他不禁露出一个笑容，嗓音轻柔起来，“托里斯，恐怕接下来我还有许多事情要麻烦你。最近我觉得我的右眼正在往好的方向发展，想请你定期来为我换药包扎。”

“好，好的，殿下，当然可以。”

军医的声音听起来像慌乱中咬到了舌头。他急急忙忙地收拾起药箱与仪器，站起身，沉思了一下，“那么我一个礼拜后再来看望您。”

“多谢。”

军医又慌了起来，他匆匆离去的脚步声令阿尔弗雷德扬起眉，愉快地笑了起来。

托里斯是个信守诺言的好Beta，以每周一到两次的频率来探望阿尔弗雷德。这频率的确太过频繁了，摆在以往是决计不可能发生的。但眼下正是战争前夕，连空气中的气氛都开始凝重，士兵们都在为即将到来的战争紧张，布拉金斯基更是远在军队，无暇顾及后方。

托里斯用自己的身份为他谋取到了一份还算不错的餐食，起码有油水，早晚各一次。阿尔弗雷德现在瞧起来总算没那么消瘦了——先前他肋间的骨头简直硌手得吓人。

而在例行问诊的这段时间里，阿尔弗雷德总会千方百计地从军医的嘴巴里撬出些东西。虽然军医大部分时间都以沉默以对，但他还是打听出了很多有用的东西。比方说他知道了骑士被关押在南边的监狱，王后则远在莫斯科。托里斯漫不经心地提起过一次，王耀获得的自由宽裕得多，起码不用每天像狗似的拴在墙上。

“所以，嗯，托里斯，”阿尔弗雷德艰难地组织语言，“你知道，我的骑士是Omega，你们的国王是Alpha，所以他们有没有，嗯……”

“不。”托里斯快速答道，“陛下对您的骑士非常敬重。我想他们之间没有发生过关系。”

阿尔弗雷德在心底发出一声重重的冷笑。

“他还好吗？他当时差点就死了。”

“恢复得很好，殿下。您该担心一下自己。”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，不以为然。他的眼睛正逐步好转，右眼对光线已经极其敏感，并且能够隐约看见食物。托里斯保证，在下个月之前，他一定能拆掉这些该死的绷带。

在问诊时间结束前，他急忙抛出了最关心的问题，“我的第五针，什么时候注射？”

军医忽然迟疑起来，沉吟了一阵，以一种极不确定的口吻说道，“这得结合您的自身情况，殿下，还得等一段日子，您的排异反应还没有出现，我们会根据您的身体调整方案。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，不再发问。军医见状便告退下去。

“下个礼拜一我还会再来一趟的。”临走前他说道。

到了下个礼拜一，军医没有来；下下个礼拜一，他依然没有来。在即将迎来第三个礼拜一时，阿尔弗雷德基本可以确信军医出了事。

也许是随队上前线了，这倒不意外。最近梅花国的局势非常紧张，战争大约已经打响，就连门口护卫的士兵都只剩下了一个。监狱中也不常听见士兵的长靴走动的声音了，一切的不详都隐藏在宁静的背后。

这一个月中，天气终于转热，四月的最后一场积雪在某个早晨无声无息地消弭。自那以后，阿尔弗雷德再也没闻见过冰霜的气息。他不知道这个消息对于布拉金斯基而言是好是坏，但对于居住于温热带地区的红桃国而言绝对是天大的好消息，这些从温暖地区出生的士兵本就不善于在寒冷恶劣的天气作战，将战争拖到初春，胜率无疑会加大。

平心而论，阿尔弗雷德不希望梅花国吃败仗，否则迎接他的将会是二次俘虏——这次甚至连战俘也不是。在过往的数年间，红桃国曾与他摩擦甚多，落入对方手中的待遇显然不会比目前的处境更好。

还是要找办法逃出去。阿尔弗雷德咬牙想着。

托里斯不出现，意味着那悬在头顶的第五针迟迟不落，但这未尝不是好事，也许连军医本人也不清楚最后一针最终会出现什么结果。

而阿尔弗雷德近日总觉得身体奇怪，隐约有抱恙的前兆，诸如食欲不振与精神乏力，上腹偶发胃痛，而下腹则时常传来隐隐的坠酸感。这些从未有过的奇怪症状令阿尔弗雷德心下不安，他迫切地需要托里斯做些检查。

而事情的转机出现在这个礼拜的第三天。

那天半夜他无故醒来，强烈的预感在睡梦中攫住了他。但当他睁开眼，却发现牢房中空无一人，角落的铁架风灯一直未曾熄灭，隐隐还能看见烛火跳动的影子。阿尔弗雷德竖起耳朵，屏住呼吸，走廊外甚至没有脚步与交谈声，这非常反常。

尽管身体疲倦，但是他没有急着入睡，而是安静地等待了一会儿。不过片刻，沉重的门锁发出一声轻轻的敲击，锁开了，石门碾过地面，新鲜的风一涌而入。

阿尔弗雷德偏过头，凝神听着走进来的脚步声，直到鼻尖捕捉到一丝稍纵即逝的气味。那是淡淡的花茶香。

“王耀！”他脱口而出，“你怎么……进来的？”

“嘘，殿下，现在正是他们的换哨时间，不宜细说。我先带您逃出去。”

阿尔弗雷德挣了挣手上的铁链，“你拿到剑了？”

回应他的是应声而断的镣铐。他太久没有站立了，双腿浮软得几欲跌倒，王耀架住他的肩膀。在囚禁的这段时间里，他曾一度瘦得脱相，王耀扶着他时居然不觉得吃力。

骑士提前吹熄了走廊上的灯，他们借着夜色穿过暗道，王耀轻车熟路，熟练地带着他绕过一个又一个复杂的转弯口，直到夜风越来越清晰，直直地扑上面庞，他们终于站在了围墙外面。

阿尔弗雷德听见马蹄轻轻敲打石板街的声音。王耀不知从哪儿搞来一辆马车，士兵大概刚刚回来，正从另一头巡逻过来，过不了多久就会发现空无一人的牢房。

“快！”

他们趁着夜色上车。马车夫的马鞭重重抽下，马长嘶一声，高高扬起尘土，朝着浓稠的黑夜冲了进去。

马车简陋，但好歹还算温暖。王耀放下挡风的帘子，转过头来，面色凝重，“您的眼睛怎么了？”

“大概一两个礼拜就能恢复。不用介意，耀，跟我说说你。”

“流亡在彼得堡中的黑桃士兵找到了我，他们为您找了一处空置的房子，我们可以先在城内养病。”

“接下来你有什么想法？”

“我们仍有相当一部分兵力，殿下，但分散得太开，彼得堡中的只是一小批人，更多人在莫斯科。无论如何，我们现在绝无胜算，最好趁梅花与红桃开战的这段时间韬光养晦。”

阿尔弗雷德疲倦地点点头，“只能这样。”

他无言地在黑暗中望向被帘子隔开来的旷野，王耀似乎迟疑了一下，“……您的身体还好吗？”

“很好，我没事，”阿尔弗雷德扯出一丝苍白的微笑，“不用担心我。”

该死的自尊心作祟，面对曾发生过肉体关系的旧情人，阿尔弗雷德选择闭上嘴，将原先涌到嗓子口的话重新吞了回去。他轻轻抽了抽鼻子，确保空气中除了王耀的信息素外再没有别的气息。药物彻底销毁了他的Alpha信息素，但在发情期以外的时间里，还未重塑完全的Omega腺体又无法自然地分泌出Omega气味，使得他现在闻起来像一个无味的Beta。

他知道王耀已经敏锐地察觉了这一点，但没有戳破。

路途遥远，马车在石板路上颠簸个不停，阿尔弗雷德几次昏昏欲睡却又因为脑袋磕到了窗框而猝然惊醒。直到撑到下车，他惨白的脸色令等候在门口的几个旧部下大吃一惊。

“……您怎么了？”“殿下的眼睛是怎么回事？”“发生了什么？”

旧部一涌而上将他淹没了，阿尔弗雷德疲倦地挥了挥手，勉强挤出一个笑容。陌生的环境令他下意识地不安焦躁起来，王耀站在人群外看出他的不适，便扶着他进屋。

这是一间坐落在乡间的二层小楼，从外表上看去与别栋房屋没有任何区别。原先的房东收了价格不菲的贿赂，在一天之内就爽快地将屋子让给了这帮黑桃国士兵。

屋内点着的是铁架风灯，骑士的屋子与他挨着。阿尔弗雷德摸着床沿坐下。王耀替他剪掉了外层的纱布，透过薄薄的布料，他可以勉强看清屋内的陈设。这里当然不能同曾经的寝宫相比，但比起牢狱，已经好上许多。

他脱了脏兮兮的衬衣，摸索着在镜子前换上薄薄的内衬。新的勤务兵守在他的门前，正与什么人低声说话，过了一会儿，敲门声响起，王耀的声音传来，“殿下？”

“进来吧。”他洗了把脸，坐回床边。

门开了，王耀走了进来。他先去角落点燃了另一盏灯，室内一下亮堂起来，灯火摇曳，此情此景忽然令他想起那晚的繁密星空。这回忆非常不合时宜。

“您接下来有什么打算？”王耀问道。

“先等我的双眼痊愈，用不了多久，”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸纱布，“叫莫斯科那边不要着急，我们必须耐下性子等待，不能打草惊蛇。”

“我已经通知过了。”

“亚瑟呢？”

“他很好。布拉金斯基从不管那边的情况。我们的人已经混进了监狱中，需要提前救他出来吗？”

阿尔弗雷德思忖着，摇了摇头，“不必。梅花已经没有多余的兵力了，光是寻找我们已经足够让布拉金斯基焦头烂额。”

王耀应了一声，便不再开口，但也不曾离开，只是静静地坐在床边。阿尔弗雷德清楚，他正等着自己开口，但这一切还有什么好说的？这一场长达数月的羞辱与酷刑，想必伊万已经全数告知了他的骑士。而在此前，阿尔弗雷德甚至从未听说过他们之间还有过这样的关系。

但眼下提出质疑无疑是不明智的。阿尔弗雷德舔了舔舌根，将一切疑窦统统压了下去。

“没什么，”最终他说，“那些事情你也都听说了，不必再提。”

王耀长长地叹出一口气，角落的风灯随之影影绰绰。骑士站起了身，将他扶上床，走到角落，依次吹灭了火。屋内一下陷入了黑暗。

“您睡吧。明早我们再详谈。”

临走前，他带上了房门。

隔天一早，阿尔弗雷德被胃中突如其来的反胃感拉扯了起来。

他原先想忍一忍，但反胃感愈加强烈，到了几乎无法忍耐的地步。晨光洒亮地板，他借着朦胧的视野，撞翻了一个凳子，跌跌撞撞地冲进厕所，在摸到旱池的一刹那，他就控制不住地呕吐了出来。

事实上，他昨晚几乎没有进食，吐出来的也只是胃酸。但这并未让他胃中的痛苦减轻，小腹中始终有一种挥之不去的酸坠感，彷佛被塞进了一块体积不小的石头，时刻拉扯着他的肝脏。

正在这时，门被打开了。

“殿下，您在吗？勤务兵听见动静很担心您，叫我来看看。”  
王耀的脚步穿过卧室，停在厕所门前。

虽然无法看清，但阿尔弗雷德此刻清晰地感知到，对方的视线正疑虑地凝聚在自己的身上。

“我很好……”话一出口，他被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳，“还有什么事？”

“还有一件。”

王耀上前将他扶到沙发上，语气冷静地陈述，“我们截获了一个前线战报：梅花国的第一仗，战败了。”

-


	6. Chapter 6

-

在清晨那段将明未明的时间里，勤务兵独自推开门，在一团未开化的雾气中哈出冰凉的一口。他的手中拎着桶浑浊的水，脚跟不沾地一溜烟跑下楼梯。在楼下，面对长势茂盛的小花圃，他将一整桶水泼了进去，继而叹了口气。

他的国王近日害了怪病，食欲不振，每日伴着晨吐与晕眩醒来。队内的军医对此束手无策，只得开了些治疗胃药的方子，但两个礼拜过去，情况依旧不见好转。

勤务兵抬起头，二楼东面的屋子窗帘紧闭，严丝合缝，阳光在里边竟变成了只过街老鼠，不受人待见。十分钟前，年轻的国王刚刚吐完一场，现在又睡着了。他最近总是嗜觉。

在国王寝室的西侧，一扇窗户忽然打开了，骑士探出头，面颊迎着正升起的朝阳熠熠发光。在半空中，他们的视线碰撞在一起，骑士扬起手，勤务兵便收拾好抹布，拎着桶蹑手蹑脚地走上了楼梯。

国王的病情至今仍是一个秘密。为了不扰乱军心，骑士封锁了所有消息。在圣彼得堡与莫斯科两地间流传的，仍然是国王已经回来的振奋人心的消息。

勤务兵避开已经开火的厨房，默默走上二楼。在楼梯上，穿着整齐的骑士正等着他。

“这是第几天了？”

“第14天，先生。”勤务兵答道。

“你先走吧，”王耀又指了指桶，“放在门口，不必进屋了。守在楼梯口，不要放任何人进来。我与国王有一场密谈要进行。”

勤务兵应了，转身离开。王耀推开房门。

屋内的空气浑浊。他自顾自拉开布帘，推开窗，先后放行阳光与鲜活空气。这期间，国王被屋里的动静惊动，终于懒吞吞地坐了起来，王耀回望着他，见他没有丝毫要起身的意思，便将红茶端到了床旁。

阿尔弗雷德慢条斯理地打了个哈欠，“这是第几天了？”

“第14天。殿下。”

王耀将红茶递了过去。迎着不甚热烈的阳光，他端详起国王睫毛后的右眼。三天前，军医拆除了其中一只的绷带，并用感光器反复检查，最终宣告右眼的完全康复。这是件好事，一扫阿尔弗雷德连日来的阴翳心情。与此同时，他迫切地想要了解自己的左眼病况，但军医语焉不详，最终以还需静养为由让他终日卧床。

“这样可不行，耀，子民们还等着开春回家，”年轻的国王抿了口红茶，拧起眉点评道，“还缺块点心，牛奶用得也不够好。”

“听到您这么说，王后想必会很高兴。”

王耀随口回答。在晨光中，那只蔚蓝的眼睛波光闪烁，令人想起山脉那一头的海。

这是一件难以出口的事实。

军医不敢如实供述，曾私下约见王耀私谈——“国王的左眼绝无康复的可能”。这是原话，发生在阿尔弗雷德身上，无疑惊悚至极。王耀沉思片刻，决定将这一事实暂且瞒下。

而在目睹了今早发生在小花圃里的一幕后，他的脑中又逐渐浮现出了一个荒谬至极的想法。虽然荒谬、难以置信和不可思议，但这背后的极有可能就是现实。

“房间里是什么味儿？”阿尔弗雷德放下瓷杯，抽了抽鼻子，“你闻见了吗？”

王耀起身，先是将房门插上销，继而走到床边，“是我的信息素。”

“你到发情期了？”

王耀回答是，一边卸下外衬，一边观察国王细微的变化。Omega的信息素霎时间四溢而出。阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，脸庞上却混杂了一种奇异的无法理解的表情，彷佛新胎出娩，对常理世界一无所知。这不应该是一个正常Alpha的表现。

“耀，你的信息素……”

王耀用行动截住他的话。

旧情人的抚摸轻车熟路，发梢的末缕降落在阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖，尤似猫尾的柔软骚弄，令他想起亚瑟曾养过的一只贵族猫。

美丽情人的手伸进被窝，探过柔软的小腹。起初，阿尔弗雷德被他搞昏了头脑，不明白此时此刻为何会发生如此一幕。但不用很久，两三秒的功夫，王耀的手在抵达目的地时陡然一顿，阿尔弗雷德浑身打了个颤，蔚蓝的眼中一瞬间迸出森然的冷意。

他的性器无动于衷，王耀的手只不过摸到了一团软肉。而他终于意识到了对方的试探。

王耀缓缓坐起身，顶着这道森然的视线，他慢吞吞地收拾好自己，穿上外甲后，四溢的信息素也随之收敛。Alpha对待Omega的信息素绝无可能无动于衷，况且国王已然改变的信息素太过昭然若揭，令人无法忽视。

余光扫过阿尔弗雷德的床铺，他看见阿尔弗雷德将自己的被褥铸成了一个层层堆积的坚固的“巢”。筑巢是雌兽分娩前的本能行为，王耀身为Omega对此再清楚不过。

事情到了这个地步，所有秘密彷佛都罩上了一层透明的壳。从内里望去，这壳只留有一个脆弱又清澈的外观。

阿尔弗雷德攥着床褥的手紧了又松。有一瞬间他的怒气无法自控，脑中似台风过境般席卷而过布拉金斯基与王耀隐秘旧情。继而理智犹如海浪拍来。阿尔弗雷德吃痛地扶住后颈。那里的皮肤红肿泛红，一个不属于Alpha的腺体已经悄然孕育。

“你都看出来了……你很聪明，王耀。”

阿尔弗雷德俯视骑士。王耀低下头，平静而顺和地重新沏茶。直到劣质的牛奶落入杯中，一团浑浊的油脂随着搅拌混开，他才开口，“……这件事，恐怕只有我与您知道。”

阿尔弗雷德不语。

“原本我不愿意相信，但我不知道布拉金斯基已经疯狂到了这种地步……”王耀喃喃道。

“关于你与他的私情我不想再过问，”阿尔弗雷德打断他，“只需要告诉我，王耀，性别的逆转是无可避免的吗？”

“我认为是的，”王耀注视着阿尔弗雷德饮尽红茶，劣质的奶香使他皱起眉，不亚于服药。与此同时，他的手无意识搭上小腹。王耀的视线在那团尚且不知好恶的生命体上停留片刻，“况且您应该先考虑是否进行滑胎，头几个月正是最容易的时候，对您的身体损害也小得多……”

“你说什么？”

阿尔弗雷德放下茶杯，以一种十足困惑不解的表情回望。世上最清澈的海以一种抽象的形式涌入他的眼中。

王耀愣怔一秒，随即意识到年轻的国王仍然是一头被困住的凶兽，他被从一个有形的牢笼转移到了无形的牢笼，仍然一无所知。他悲哀到几乎叫人心存怜悯。

下一秒，彷佛是腹中胚胎有所感应，一阵剧烈的反胃感猛然袭来，阿尔弗雷德立马捂着嘴趴在床沿，几乎要将整个胆囊吐了出来。他近日食欲不振，秽物中除了未消化的红茶就只剩胆汁。阳光如同一层薄翼，金色锡箔泼在他嶙峋的肩胛上。颤抖使这对蝉翅愈加待飞。

王耀打开门，低声唤来勤务兵收拾。在阿尔弗雷德的低喘声中，他缓缓退往门口。

翌日，几乎是正午时分，屋内却昏暗无比，窗帘严丝合缝地拉上了，没人想着要去点燃灯。王耀进门时，看见阿尔弗雷德站在窗前，透过厚重的布帘望向窗外。年轻的国王衣缕单薄，后脑勺的金发如同麦浪堆积。他转过身，与骑士略一点头。这个瞬间，浓重潮湿的雨后水汽在屋内弥漫开来，在他红嫩收缩着的食管中泛出阵阵泥土腥味。一种恶兆降临的预知使他不动声色地攥紧了窗台。

“有两件事向您汇报，”王耀走到桌边坐了下来，“今早莫斯科传来消息，看守王后的军队被抽走了一大半，余下的狱卒我们可以轻松解决。”

阿尔弗雷德在他的身边坐下，“前线的战况如何？”

“不好说。我们的人截获不到消息。但如今圣彼得堡城内几乎没有军队驻守，可用的人手全部被调往前线。街道萧条，妇女们闭门不出。我认为战况一定不容乐观。”

阿尔弗雷德沉思半晌。没有了镜片的遮挡，他蔚蓝的眼珠更接近一枚无机制的冰冷矿石。

“……第二件事，”王耀接着说，“我已经请军医为您配了一付草药。”

阿尔弗雷德一动不动，目光冷酷。

“军医不知道实情，我只告诉他是配给城中妓女所用。”

“国王绝无可能是Omega，更不可能受孕，”阿尔弗雷德开口，“你应该清楚，我的骑士。”

王耀注视他的眼睛，“包括布拉金斯基？”

“尤其是他。”

阿尔弗雷德嫌恶地眯起眼，敲门声打断密谈，滑胎的草药由勤务兵端到门前。草药混合了黄边龙舌兰、唇萼薄荷、艾蒿等等稀奇的植物，散发出一股令人作呕的古怪味道。

将滚汤的药汤推到一边，阿尔弗雷德用指尖轻点桌面，“梅花战败，正是急需人手与物资的时刻，在下一场战役开始之前，我们得尽快撤离。”

“我可以做一份地图，今晚之前，我会通知彼得堡内的所有士兵做好随时离开的准备。”

“亚瑟那边呢？”

“随时都可以动身。”

阿尔弗雷德长长地叹了口气，“让王后先走。”

王耀面露犹豫，“但是……莫斯科的失守会让他们警觉，彼得堡这头的撤离会更加困难。”

“我是黑桃的国王，耀，”阿尔弗雷德转过头，露出完好的那只眼睛，“通知莫斯科，明晚撤退。”

王耀起身，唤来勤务兵，将命令尽可能快地传达下去。而后又坐回桌前。汤药已经转温，他微垂着头，语气近乎温柔，“已经可以入口了，殿下。但恐怕我得提醒您：莫斯科一旦失守，今夜我们也将不得安宁。”

说罢，他起身大步离开。

阿尔弗雷德端起汤药，恍然间有身处梦境的错觉。

在昨天以前，他甚至无法感受到一个新器官的存在。子宫无依托地在他的腹中凭空出现，连血带肉，牵扯出另一个生命体。他的小腹尚且平坦，只有脂肪层柔软地堆积，还未曾有隆起的迹象。但再过上一个月，一切平静的表象都会被打破。阿尔弗雷德见过太多因为怀孕被抛弃的Omega。

汤药涩口，但他仍然一口饮尽，随即坐回床边，等待着降临在子宫内的一场矿难。他是个年轻的国王，年轻而野心勃勃，也曾经是个没有婚姻束缚的Alpha。亚瑟是Beta，从未教过他生养育子。对待这个，他难得显露出青涩的迷茫。

不用多久，在血色太阳刚刚下沉的时刻，剧烈的阵痛袭来。

阿尔弗雷德先是坐着，脸色灰败，冷汗迅速滑落。新器官以一种无比猛烈的攻势在他的体内收缩，一场小型革命正哗然开幕。没过几分钟他便瘫软在床，无谓的尊严宣告失败。阵痛有别于任何一次外伤，或者说有别于他二十年人生中的任何一次受伤。小腹如遭开膛，他用力抱紧肋下，脊背几乎弓缩成一尾虾。

温热的液体沿着腿根流下，打湿睡袍。流血的创口在阵痛中显得微不足道。他咬紧下唇，头脑一片空白，只剩虚空中无尽漂浮的灰尘。在浮沉的尽头，布拉金斯基的脸如同鬼魂般缓缓浮现。他的面庞端美深沉，双眼却冰凉冷酷；他屹立在风雪之中，嘴唇锋利如刀片，漠然注视着眼前的一切。

阿尔弗雷德不堪忍受地对着幻象中的他的咽喉咬了下去。

血腥味在口腔弥漫而出。宫口彷佛被缓慢剐开，疼痛是一把长柄铁勺，伸进肠道，无情地刮过子宫内壁。当血滴落成串积落在地板上时，阿尔弗雷德终于陷入了一段浅意识的昏迷。

三个小时后，骑士来到门外。阿尔弗雷德被急促的敲门声唤醒。阵痛如残风过境般在他的身体里消失，彷佛这只是一场血腥的幻觉。小腹只剩下麻木的隐痛，并不致命，使得门被打开时阿尔弗雷德还有力气给自己留有一丝体面。

他用被子的一角盖住身体，但地板与床单上的血迹昭然若揭。

“殿下？”王耀站在门口的阴影中。

“进来。”

他被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。王耀已经穿戴好骑行所需的盔甲，目不斜视地走了进来。楼下传来马与人混杂在一起的喧闹声，阿尔弗雷德闭了闭眼，艰难地站起身。

“莫斯科来的消息说，王后已经成功撤离。按照规划好的路线，他们会与我们走相反的方向。梅花士兵必然会在今晚加强巡逻，趁着他们还没来，我们得动身了。”

王耀上前搀扶起阿尔弗雷德。时间紧迫，容不得换洗。他为国王除下睡袍，简单地擦净后换上一身干燥的粗呢大衣与高阁皮靴，流产过后尤其不能受寒，王耀还特意为他借来了一顶当地的毛皮帽。

阿尔弗雷德的这头金发太过耀眼，带有显著的黑桃血统，与当地人格格不入，带上兽毛后终于低调许多。他虚弱地走下楼梯，在门口巡视四周。马车因为过于招摇不便上路，只得骑马出行。旧部则被分散开来，只留下了两名随从。

王耀跨上马，先行开路，随从将阿尔弗雷德扶上马。彼得堡的冬夜寒风肆意，时常有本地醉汉穿过风雪，鬼魂一般在路灯之间游荡，这一片仍属于军队的未巡缉范围。

阿尔弗雷德强忍不适，双腿夹紧马腹，勉力支撑住身体。在寒风中，刚刚流产过的身体已有轻微的发热征兆，然而部下正忠心耿耿地跟随左右，他绝不能在这个关键时刻动摇人心。

他们借着风雪飞快穿越了主干道，直至拐入一条只供一匹马通过的小巷时，王耀才终于勒紧马绳，放缓了脚步。骑士似乎对于彼得堡的地形轻车熟路。一整夜，他们都在无尽的深巷中穿梭，直到凌晨来临，一抹鸡蛋白的微光泼向大地，王耀才终于在一片白桦林边缘停下。

阿尔弗雷德虚弱地喘息，面颊经过一夜的吹拂无比苍白，与大病在身的人没什么两样。王耀将马栓住，扶着他下马。在肢体接触的那一霎那，他终于无法支撑，无力地瘫倒下来。

“我们已经到了国界边缘，再往前就是战火前线了，这里要格外小心。”王耀扶着他耳语。

随从纷纷下马，去湖边取水。王耀从包裹中取出一块毛皮毯，披在阿尔弗雷德的肩上。他们又朝林中步行了一段路，直到彻底藏入落叶中，从林外再看不出人影。

王耀单腿跪地，端详他浅金色的睫毛。

“您得睡一觉，好好休息。白天不宜行动，等到夜晚我们再跨越边境。”

阿尔弗雷德疲惫地望着王耀走向马匹。骑士一边亲昵地抚摸它的脸颊与鬓毛，一边缓缓抽出贴身的匕首。下一秒，寒光劈开空气，鲜血喷溅而出。阿尔弗雷德平静地抹掉侧脸上的一抹温热，注视着骑士用匕首一点一点划开马的脖颈。

“我们不能带着马走，立马就会被人发现，”王耀低声道，“我来处理马肉，在此期间，您先睡吧。”

t b c .


	7. Chapter 7

07.

-

阿尔弗雷德醒来时是正是黄昏时刻，残阳被白桦树枝切割成无数等分的金色薄缎，洒在林间。篝火照亮脸颊，使他蔚蓝的眼珠冰晶犹如一颗透明的玻璃珠子。

“您醒了？”王耀将一面烤肉翻面，“身体恢复一些了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，咽喉干渴，便做出“水”的口型，随从士兵立马从包裹中掏出水壶。水壶中装着的是彼得堡的烈酒，阿尔弗雷德尝出是伏特加的味道。平民所用的伏特加不会是好酒，但足够确保在雪夜中暖身，不至于让人冻死。

他一口气灌下半壶才满足。高浓度烈酒流入胃部，使苍白的脸颊久违地泛出红晕。长达一夜的颠簸令痛觉几乎成为了一种麻木的存在，像那些游荡在涅瓦河上的鬼魂，永远忠诚，永远跟随。

就在这短短的几分钟里，残阳迅速落幕，月亮缓慢从白桦林边升起，近在咫尺。篝火成了唯一的光明来源。架在篝火堆上的马肉未经过精心的烹饪，肉质原始粗糙，切面相当暴力，在火光中隐隐泛出剔透的油脂。王耀用匕首割开当中最嫩的部位，用磨平了的枝桠作串，递了过去。

马肉没有放血，腥味冲鼻，调动起胃部深处的抵抗情绪。阿尔弗雷德下意识地捂住胸口，抑制住一阵干呕。熟悉的反胃感卷土重来。月亮如同一双遥远的眼睛，严肃而冷酷地扫向万物。

阿尔弗雷德陡然一阵心悸。

“您必须吃一点，”王耀开口道，“我们得马不停蹄地穿越国境线，直到远离北方才能休息。”

马还剩下三匹，必要时它们将会成为食物。阿尔弗雷德抑住反胃，干呕令他的脸色重新变得苍白。将这块油嫩带汁的马腿肉吃得一干二净后，随从熄灭了篝火堆，用落叶将食物残渣隐瞒起来。做完这些后，他们开始趁着夜色启程。

夜晚的白桦林寂静得接近诡谲。王耀领头，在林中摸索前进。阿尔弗雷德裹紧兽皮毯，屏息倾听，耳中除了脚踩过落叶枝桠的声音，再听不见其他的动静。林中没有野鸟、松鼠、野兔，所有的生物都在顷刻之间消失，彷佛他们误闯入一片阴森鬼地。

“我感觉不对劲……”

王耀忽然停住脚步低声道。无需他提醒，两名士兵也已正紧张地四处张望。

阿尔弗雷德深呼吸，“我们还有多久能到？”

“朝月亮降落的方向走，一个小时就能走出白桦林。如果运气好，前线还在休整，我们很快就能沿着树林边缘走出国境。”

阿尔弗雷德扬起手，示意继续前进。无论如何，后路已断；前路纵然危险未知，但必须一试。

王耀压低呼吸，继续往前探路。随从悄无声息地握紧了剑柄。阿尔弗雷德抬起头。他们已经安静地行走了一段时间，如今月亮已被甩至身后。彼得堡的夜空尤似一匹幕黑色的法兰绒缎布，群星聚集，璀璨如同永不掉落的碎钻。今夜星辰明亮，然而脚下的路暗淡无光。

一路沉重无话，但幸运的是，任何变故都没有发生，他们正渐渐靠近树林边缘。一阵湍急的水流声打破宁静，彷佛时间终于开始流动。野鸟在林间发出一声啼叫，诡谲的寂静感随之渐渐淡去。

在前方较为平坦的空地上，已经能隐约看到火光，带有梅花国特征的帐篷有序地错落交替。王耀明显松了口气，“我们快到了。”

能看见军队驻扎队是一件好事。夜已进入下半程，不知是否是他们距离太远的缘故，在那一片火影绰绰中竟听不见一丝人声。王耀谨慎地绕过驻扎地，水流声渐响，随从的神经逐渐放松下来。阿尔弗雷德披紧了兽毯，不动声色地扶住身侧的白桦树。一夜奔波，热病与阵痛重新袭来，他几乎快要站不住了。

“小心一点，注意脚下。在驻地附近安装绊雷是常见的手段……”

话音未落，银色细线在月光下一闪而过，王耀的后半句话在轰然的爆炸声中破碎湮灭。一个随从因仰头观察星象，没能注意到脚下的陷阱。绊雷威力巨大，顷刻之间他已被炸得四分五裂。

阿尔弗雷德站在最后，幸免于难。他面无表情地抹掉脸颊上温热的人血与肉沫，随即弯腰吐了出来。

随着这声号角般的爆炸，林间陡然响起一阵密集的枪声。虚假的静谧被打碎，无数埋伏在草丛间的双方士兵一跃而出。一个战场霎时间出现，顷刻之间，尸体与漫天喷溅的鲜血淋满整片白桦树林。

王耀转身飞扑而来，抱着他翻滚进草丛，堪堪躲过一波极为凶悍的集攻。

“两方交火了，”王耀趴在他耳边剧烈喘息，“我们不走运，误入了雷区……”

话未说完，一枚流弹擦着耳畔悬悬飞过，鲜血在空中呈飞射状迸出，王耀闷哼一声，迅速翻滚到树后。形势严峻，变故发生在毫秒之间。已经有士兵发现了他们的位置，大队脚步正繁杂地奔来。

王耀立马判断出对方的位置，他当机立断地爬起身，“我去引开士兵，您往西边走，那里没有战火的声音。”

临走前他朝阿尔弗雷德手中塞了一把匕首，随即往反方向摸索而去。漆黑的人影在林间难以捕捉，难分敌友，眼尖的头部士兵并未轻易开火，而是立马调转方向，朝反向追去。

大部队的脚步声逐渐远去了，阿尔弗雷德松了口气，然而还未等他完全放松，近处却传来几道零星的交谈声。似乎是敌方留下了几名士兵排查绊雷。

阿尔弗雷德伏在草间，静静屏住呼吸。后半夜草茎湿润，叶尖被露水拖坠成一张将断未断的弓。一粒露水陡然在他的唇上降落，浸湿饱含柔软风情的唇峰。腹中燎烧不断，冷汗沿着额头泌出。阿尔弗雷德咬紧下唇，将兽皮悄悄褪到一旁。

脚步声愈走愈近，由交谈声听来似乎只有两名士兵，这令阿尔弗雷德略微放心。五米外，两名士兵似乎被刚刚引爆的绊雷吸引了注意力，停住了脚步，开始低着头一寸一寸排查。随从的肉块被炸得极为分散，散开在四周，两名士兵慢慢分散了开来，趁此空隙，阿尔弗雷德攥紧了匕首，悄无声息地绕到白桦树的后方。

一名士兵沿着破碎的肉块走远，弯下腰，以食指抹开一抹鲜血。风吹动草丛，远处人影憧憧，似乎有野兔在丛间快速穿梭，引起士兵的警觉。他拉开枪栓，朝一边望去。电光火石之间，一抹银光闪过，阿尔弗雷德如同鬼魅般出现在他的身后。刀起血落，一声哑在喉咙中的惨叫过后，传来重物倒地的闷响。

温热的血液流淌而出，缓慢浸湿皮靴。阿尔弗雷德随手用草叶擦净刀身，凝神细听。然而林间重回寂静，另一名士兵不知所踪，也许已经发现了同伴失踪，同样藏匿了起来。

阿尔弗雷德深吸几口气，鼻尖萦绕着的浓重血腥味儿挥之不去，让胃中翻滚感加剧。王耀下落不明，旧部中也不知道有多少人被错误的路线引入雷区……阿尔弗雷德闭了闭眼。

下一秒，上膛声响起，冰凉的枪口抵住后背。阿尔弗雷德睁开眼，僵硬地转过身。一个身着黑色军装的红心士兵正面无表情地站在他面前。

阿尔弗雷德快速地眨了眨眼，显而易见，他身上的俄式服装给他招惹了一个天大的麻烦。但在亡国前，红心与黑桃仍保持着表面交好的虚假表象，或许他可以试一试。他是个满嘴流蜜的甜蜜谎话家，他擅长这个。他只需要争取几秒钟的松懈……

“请稍等，您是否愿意听我解释……”

枪响幽微，打断他的话，似乎只是平静水面爆开的一个水泡。阿尔弗雷德松怔了一秒，士兵的鲜血以喷射状洒向他的前襟。红心士兵的面部端肃，似乎仍保留生前那一刻的栩栩如生。随即，他面朝下轰然倒地，月光在这一刻无比明亮，阿尔弗雷德看见他的后背至胸口赫然暴露出一个巨大的血洞。

在他的身后，一个身着俄式军装的士兵收起枪，朝他伸出手，显然是将他认错成了普通的梅花平民。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，愣怔的余波还未消失，他已经将匕首飞快地收了回去。

黑夜之中难辨容色，阿尔弗雷德拢起毛毡衣领，遮住半张脸，只露出缠满绷带的那一面。梅花士兵不疑有他，领着他绕过遍地尸体。两人在林间穿行过一段路程。行走颇为困难，阿尔弗雷德不时踢到草丛间的尸体，不少已经僵硬冰冷，冻成了一块石头。而枪声在远处逐渐消匿，似乎一场小型的交火已经短暂地结束。

再往前走便是营地，有人举着火把迎面而出。他们踏出白桦林，来到一块平坦的平地。远方天际已隐隐泛白。阿尔弗雷德回过头，月亮以一种无声之姿缓缓闭上眼，光芒消失，群星退幕。

一阵晨风吹来，刮落兽皮帽。随着兽皮帽的掉落，他一头金发如同麦浪般层叠起伏。

透过发丝，阿尔弗雷德看见前方的梅花士兵倏地变了脸色。  
他心知不妙，迅速抽出身后的武器，然而对方仅仅侧过身，用长枪轻松地打掉了他的武器。匕首无声落地，阿尔弗雷德冷静地后退一步，露出笑容，“听着，我绝不是你们的敌人，只是误入前线……”

对方用粗鲁的俄语打断他的话，扬起枪对准他的脑袋。举着火把的哨兵走了过来。身材高大的Alpha士兵将他团团围住，令阿尔弗雷德下意识屏住呼吸。

他试图交流，梅花士兵显然听不懂他的语言。他们很快做出决定：为首的哨兵用绳结反捆住他的手腕。他们粗暴地扒掉他的外套，一双手来回为他搜身，极为放肆。单薄的衣衫抵御不住清晨的寒冷，阿尔弗雷德的双唇煞白，因一夜未进凉水，脸色灰败得可怕。

最后，一个Alpha凑近他的脖颈，周围的士兵爆发出哄然大笑，言语间下流粗鲁，即便无法听懂阿尔弗雷德也能揣测出这些词汇的意思。一只手来到他的臀部，轻佻地一拍，震起响声，士兵们再度大笑。

阿尔弗雷德沉默不语，现在绝不是轻易动怒的时候，他还忍耐得住。

Alpha将他仔细嗅了一遍，终于离开了他的脖子。值得庆幸的是，他原本的腺体已经受损，Omega信息素又未发育完全，此刻闻起来寡淡无味，士兵们似乎只把他当作一个Beta，或许只是想要逃跑的黑桃平民。

阿尔弗雷德心知肚明：落入军队的Omega下场绝不好受。

太阳正逐渐升起，阿尔弗雷德被押进营地。他一眼看见了最前方的几顶巨大显眼的帐篷，显而易见那是布拉金斯基的寓所。

士兵在身后大呵，用枪托敲打他的后脑勺。阿尔弗雷德咬住下唇，一声不吭地捱住疼痛。他不再四处张望，笔直地望向前方道路。在一片灰蒙蒙的清晨中，已有不少异样的视线投来。他们看清了他沾满血污的脸。尽管肮脏，狼狈，布满灰尘，但唯独那只蔚蓝的眼睛熠熠发光。明珠蒙尘。

他们来到营地最后方的几顶帐篷，这里面朝树林，四面透风。阿尔弗雷德被投入其中一间，士兵们将他的双脚绑住，扔在角落，不再去管他。

唯一值得庆幸的是，这间帐篷里目前只有他一名俘虏，不用与陌生的Alpha共处，令阿尔弗雷德大大松了口气。

王耀仍不知所踪，阿尔弗雷德不知道有多少旧部取了东线这条路撤离。但布拉金斯基驻扎在东线则意味着西线薄弱，必然不是主战场，亚瑟能有大概率平安逃脱……

突如其来的阵痛打乱他的思绪。阿尔弗雷德在这方面所知甚少，只能笼统地将这种疼痛归结为腹痛。他还未习惯子宫的存在，青涩得如同不谙世事的处女。他猜想或许是自己饿了，然而小腹牵连下身，稍一动身竟有热流缓缓涌出。

阿尔弗雷德惊诧地低下头，看见自己的腿根已经被血打湿一小片。  
小腹仍然沉甸甸坠着，他闭上眼，麻木地任血流淌。或许前一天的污血尚未流尽，经过这一夜的舟车劳顿，又开始发作了。

年轻的国王近乎天真地想道。

缓缓升起的阳光透过金色眼睫，照耀在他的面颊上。帐篷外人声逐渐响起，脚步来来回回，充满沙沙声的俄语无处不在。士兵们的语气粗鲁、大声，令阿尔弗雷德不由自主想起完全与之相反的布拉金斯基，与此同时，一阵阴冷窜进他的后颈，如同被蛇游过脊椎。

出了太阳的林间终于不再寒冷，当日照暖洋洋地倾斜进帐篷时，阿尔弗雷德近乎昏迷般地沉睡了过去。

再次醒来是深夜。阿尔弗雷德几乎睁不开眼皮。喉咙干哑，脆弱的食管如同被铁烙熨烫过。仅仅是轻微的咳嗽就带起胸腔中的剧烈震鸣。他清晰地察觉自己正处于高热之中。他需要水，食物，药物，还有足够温暖的休息场所。

眼下这情形不比第一次苏醒在彼得堡的监狱中好上多少。

忍着酸痛，他努力转动胳膊，用来捆绑手腕的绳子是用来拉畜生的粗尼龙绳。很快，他的手腕一周便开始磨出伤痕。然而这无济于事。尼龙的绳索甚至无法敲打出声音好引起士兵的注意。

阿尔弗雷德虚弱地喘息，低下头便能看见双腿间已经干涸了的红褐色。血流得不多。如果记忆没有出错，他依然能记得流产的那晚，血似乎也没有想象中的多。

此后的几天情况依然不见好转。阿尔弗雷德高烧不退，睡眠时间几乎占了一大半的天数，偶尔醒来的时间里意识也十分模糊。在他的记忆中，梅花士兵只送过两次餐食。肉类如今已经是奢望，甚至连热食都没有。两片黑面包僵硬如木棒，需得用水才能泡开。士兵会解开一只手腕，令他获得短暂的自由。这期间阿尔弗雷德曾要求过医生，但全部被对方冷硬地拒绝了。

几天后，他的高烧终于有所缓解，额头不再烫得吓人，意识也逐渐恢复清明。很快，他就发现这片俘虏营似乎是士兵们心照不宣的休息场所，时常会有士兵们会借口换岗跑来偷懒，而在这其中有一位的军装格外显眼，显而易见这是位有地位的军官，可以动用军衔搞来高级的烟草和伏特加。

阿尔弗雷德盯上了他。俄罗斯军官的意志显然不甚坚定，十分容易上钩。很快，他便与那位Alpha军官混熟了关系。有时军官会借他半支烟抽，或者偶尔喝一口烈酒暖暖身子。Alpha强烈气息使阿尔弗雷德本能地排斥，烟与烈酒更是让他的小腹累坠阵痛。但他不得不这样做。为了活命。

几天后军官又为他弄来一些退烧药与消炎的草药，但事实上阿尔弗雷德几乎没有严重的外伤，至多是一些擦破皮肤的小伤口。军官搞不懂他持续性的低烧从何而起，阿尔弗雷德也无从解释。他绝不可能暴露自己的Omega身份，而军官至今也认为他只是一个容色慑人的普通Beta。

阿尔弗雷德认得这种眼神——当他望向他时，一种含情脉脉的情绪正悄然滋生，令阿尔弗雷德几乎感到一阵毛骨悚然的预知。他时冷时热地对待军官，必要时送上一些投其所好的甜言蜜语。这正是他所擅长的。

他在俘虏营待了整整两个星期，状态反复，时好时坏。军官有时偷偷为他带些罐头，一周吃一次午餐肉已经是奢侈。他的胃口变得愈渐糟糕，食物还未被消化吸收就被原封不动地吐出，然而腹部的脂肪却有堆积的趋势。有时他抚摸自己肋骨下方的小腹时，会产生不可思议感。

事态的转变发生在某个清晨。他醒来时照例恶心得厉害，然而今天的晕眩感却异常强烈，几乎到了叫他看不清路的地步。军官每早会偷偷跑来看望他，现在时间还未到，但阿尔弗雷德直觉自己等不到那个时候了。脱水感强烈地攫住了他，直到一阵猛烈的头痛袭来，他终于昏迷过去……

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

08.

-

十五分钟前，托里斯正难得清闲地在自己的帐篷里看书——一场小型战争于几天前落幕，伤亡人员不在少数，他不眠不休地忙活了好几天，今天终于得了空闲。正在此刻，帐篷外传来一阵骚动，一名俄罗斯军官忽然慌慌张张地闯了进来。

托里斯一眼认出了他。在梅花与黑桃国的战争中，年轻军官战功卓著，布拉金斯基大帝破例将只有平民身份的他提拔为少尉。少尉从此名声大噪、平步青云。

“您怎么了，发生了什么事？”托里斯和颜悦色道，“不然先喝杯茶，坐一坐……”

少尉打断他的话，“您最好去俘虏营看一看，有一位Beta需要救助！”

托里斯拧起眉毛，虽然还没有弄明白事情的经过，但他一贯心地善良——军官为敌国俘虏求情可是件稀罕事，更何况是这位前途远大的年轻少尉。布拉金斯基大帝对于身边的背叛者向来不留情面。

拎着药箱出门前，他再次确认，“是Beta？”

“千真万确。”

少尉在前方带路。从托里斯的帐篷走到俘虏营可是一段不近的距离。迎着朝生的太阳，托里斯走出一身薄汗。然而在踏进俘虏营的那一刻、看清了对方的模样后，他一身热气腾腾的薄汗瞬间变成了冷汗。

“快去叫人来！”他喊道。

少尉站在一边傻了眼。

托里斯万分没料到会在俘虏营遇见黑桃国王。

几分钟后，一小支卫队训练有素地赶来，沉默地将陷入昏迷的阿尔弗雷德抬上担架。一缕金发从担架上滑落，阳光如同蜜一般照耀其上，使人竟产生润泽发亮的错觉，彷佛衔着苹果的蛇正从枝丫蜿蜒爬落……少尉站在一旁目不转睛，几乎着了魔。

托里斯从他的身边路过，意味深长地瞧了他一眼。

托里斯仍然记得那天的场景。

一个月前，彼得堡监狱人心惶惶，大约知道自己大难临头，因此报信迟了几天。伊万·布拉金斯基此刻身在前线，局势紧张，从沙盘推演来看，与红心的第一战凶多吉少。来报信的当即遭了殃，发配到西伯利亚都是轻的。剩余的狱卒也没有好果子吃，统统被调到前线，来吃挨枪子儿的活。

托里斯进帐篷时正赶上他大发雷霆，信息素如狂风过境将在场众人都压得透不过气来。帐篷里鸦雀无声，人人都恨不得缩起脖子。谁都知道布拉金斯基性情不定，因此没人愿意出头去挨那头一枪。

托里斯缩到角落，抬眼偷偷观察。伊万·布拉金斯基面若冰霜，空气中的灼烧味愈发浓重——众人都以为这是篝火烧枯了的气味，只有托里斯知道：陛下的发情期就快到了。

历年来都是他为布拉金斯基秘密配置特殊药物，以此熬过对于Alpha而言尤其痛苦的发情期。何况布拉金斯基家族基因似乎天生缺陷，就托里斯所知而言，陛下在青年时期曾有过两个姊妹，后来不知因何关系纷纷决裂，唯一留下的资料中只记载了三胞胎同样难以控制的发情期，以及仆人们对三胞胎如出一辙的阴翳性格的描述。

托里斯今早原本在翻书寻找草药，战争时期想要凑够宫廷里那些珍稀草药本就困难，陛下的发情期这在这两天了，他必须得加快速度。

正在此刻阿尔弗雷德如同天降一般出现在军营里。托里斯不知道他被囚了多久，也无法预测他的出现对于现状来说是好是坏。

伊万·布拉金斯基近几日已经甚少公开出现，饮食都由Beta卫兵送至帐篷内，本人一直闭门不出。但即便如此，他极具攻击性的发情信号也已经弥漫到了帐篷外，毋论Omega，就连普通的Alpha士兵都无法招架这股暴烈的信息素。

托里斯思考再三，还是决定将阿尔弗雷德带进自己的帐篷养伤。等到卫队退出帐篷后 托里斯沉默地坐下，开始为他处理伤口。

一番检查后他终于松了口气：阿尔弗雷德伤势并不致命，昏迷只是因为长期的营养不良与急性脱水，绝不会危及到生命。

只是有一点令托里斯格外注意，甚至到了怀疑的地步——当他剪开阿尔弗雷德满是血污的上衣、露出光裸的上半身时，对方的下腹部吸引了他的注意力。

长期营养不良的人大多骨瘦如柴，有时会出现关节面部肿胀的现象，曾经被囚在彼得堡地牢中的阿尔弗雷德正是如此。然而此刻，这位年轻国王的小腹却微微隆起，肚皮随着呼吸起伏上下微颤，彷佛里面正寄居一只鲜活的生物，以血管为养料，惊心动魄地蚕食母体的养分。

托里斯心惊胆战地将手覆上他的小腹。

里面什么动静也没有。

这是自然。就算按照托里斯不可思议的想法推算，如今连三个月都不满，假如那里面真的有一个稚嫩的子宫，那它也应该只是一个小小的、柔软的胚胎。

托里斯几乎不敢继续想下去了。

他匆匆为阿尔弗雷德挂上一支葡萄糖，又抽了满满一管血，飞快地离开了。

这期间，阿尔弗雷德醒来过两次。

他做了一个冗长的梦。温暖的阳光与白桦林中的寒夜反复交替，不知从哪儿横空出世一根琴弦，以冷热作一半的交界，将他折磨地割开，不间断发出琴弦架在弦弓上那样刺耳的声音。冷的那半饱受热病，热的却罹患风寒。他由此陷在其中沉沉浮浮……

直到一阵剧痛劈开他沉痛的身躯，一只巨手从天而降，紧紧攥住他的脚踝，如此用力，几乎叫他产生肝肠寸断的错觉。他被拖着前进，以为自己非死不可，却在漫长的隧道尽头看到了光线。他低下头，继而愕然地发现，巨大的力量只是一只婴儿的手掌……

像溺水的人呼吸到人间的空气，他剧烈喘息，猛地惊醒过来。

冷、热、琴声一瞬间都消失了。他撑开薄薄的眼皮，透过眼睫，看见帐篷顶、阳光和一根连着铁支架的输液管。一切都显得宁静祥和，梦中的黑暗像一个追踪到烈日下的鬼魂，啪一声，泡沫似的破碎了。

他轻轻呻吟了一声，注意到手臂上的疼痛。

帐篷内温暖舒适，即便在白天篝火也不熄灭。他感受到疲惫，但仍然强撑着身体想要打探四周，随即，有人走了进来。温和的药味儿弥漫开来。

“您醒了？”对方道，“身体有不适感吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，没有意识到自己的动作幅度太轻，不足以引起对方的注意。

一只手伸了过来，将盖在他胸口的被褥往上提了提，“您的身体需要大量休息，再睡一觉也不耽误事儿，继续睡吧……”

话音未落，他闭上眼，几乎受了蛊惑似的，再次沉沉睡去。

这次他做了个好梦。

他梦见自己正十二岁，前程远大，有一头深金发与蔚蓝的双眼，子民用乡间的歌唱颂，他令他们想起故乡的海。他也许不是世界上最年轻的国王，但一定是最漂亮的那个。

他梦见自己长大在玫瑰田里，每天会有三十个园丁为他拔掉花茎上的刺，好让国王的肌肤不受伤害。亚瑟把他养得像个公主。他不喜欢如此娇嫩的对待，但他离不开温室。亚瑟把他真正地养坏了。

他十八岁，遇见东方来的骑士。美丽的东方人身挎沉重的长剑，跪下亲吻他的手背。他的身上有茶香、冷冽的冬雪，与温室外没有的味道。骑士还是个Omega。阿尔弗雷德爱上了他。

然而亚瑟告诉他这不是爱。爱是什么？爱不能是坏的东西。爱是为你好，亲爱的。你是个叛逆的小孩，我从来都知道——你爱夜幕中的月亮，你爱遥远北方凛冽的寒风，你爱他不可预知的自由。你总是去爱危险的东西。可你没有勇气拥有它。你连被猫挠伤了胳膊都要哭鼻子，你可不敢踏出温室。

他分化成了一个玫瑰味儿的Alpha。玫瑰味儿的Alpha，多稀罕的事，就像夸他是个漂亮的男人。于是他跑去晒黑，去练剑，去把十八年前所有学到的绅士礼仪丢个干干净净。他要把亚瑟气得像只下蛋的老母鸡似的咯咯叫。

他想起永不落幕的太阳，永远滚烫的海，落地即化的雪。曾经有无数美好事物见证他的爱。如今雪落无声，脚一踩落下脚印，不再消失，像一只永远追在他身后的眼睛。现在他摔倒了，眼睛如滚石一般追上来，彷佛一场预备了几十年的灾难终于将他吞没……

白桦林烧焦了。

阿尔弗雷德几乎咳呛着醒来，弥漫在房间内的信息素似乎蛰伏已久，只等待他一张嘴便倾数灌入。阿尔弗雷德痛苦地侧过身，继而发现手臂上的输液管已经被拔掉了。

他勉强支撑起身体。除了因长久卧床四肢显得无力外，倒没有别的疼痛或伤痕，看样子他们将他照顾得很好。他环视四周，篝火没有点燃，灯光昏暗，只够照亮近处的景象。即便只有一角，也足够让阿尔弗雷德看清这间帐篷的奢华景态。

他靠在床沿休息了几分钟，逐渐回想起了昏迷前的状况。眼下他仍处于布拉金斯基的囚禁中，然而令人生疑的是，此刻却没有什么铁链或绳索绑着他。一切对于他而言似乎都是自由的。

阿尔弗雷德冷静地沉思了一会儿，决心先逃出去。腿脚酸软，但总算可以自由移动。他扶着墙缓慢地走路，已经逐渐能听见风雪与士兵走路的声音。

再走几步就到了。是的，门就在眼前，只要踏出这一步……

他瘫软下去。

并非因为腿脚无力，事实上，他现在已经可以奔跑。阻碍脚步的是另一层几乎令人难以启齿的原因。

他湿透了。

风雪夹杂焦枯的气味愈发浓烈，一股脑地往他的鼻子里灌去。阿尔弗雷德几乎要忘了——一个月不见，他几乎就要忘了这个噩梦般的信息素……

但身体会永远记得。

布拉金斯基的信息素笼罩了整间帐篷，恐怕任何一个Omega走进来都会湿着求饶，更不要提他是阿尔弗雷德唯一一个Alpha。他们之间的连结太强大了。

阿尔弗雷德瘫软在地上动弹不得，冷汗浸湿了白色睡袍，而在睡袍下面，寸缕不着的下体已经泛滥成灾。粘稠的爱液近乎失禁般涌出，夸张地打湿了睡袍下摆，很快，水流到了地面上，沾湿了脚跟。

空气中，玫瑰花香味儿肆无忌惮地爆炸开来，浓郁到连他自己都觉得呼吸不过来的地步。角落中似乎有人低喘了一声。声音不大，落在阿尔弗雷德的耳中却振聋发聩。

布拉金斯基正在室内！

Alpha的信息素逼近了。阿尔弗雷德认得这是专属于Alpha发情期的味道，但与他的发情期不同，对方的信息素似乎尤为暴力混乱，风雪的气息几乎如实物般攻击他的精神。

阿尔弗雷德忽然意识到，发情的布拉金斯基更加不可控。

他想要起身逃跑，但连结伴侣的信息素压得他动弹不得，本能迫使他像条母狗伏爬在地面，腰部拱起，自动形成一个方便纳入性交的姿势。布拉金斯基已经寻着气味来到他的身后。高大的俄罗斯人摇晃着蹲了下来，毫无怜惜地攥起他的头发。在这双深紫色的瞳孔中，阿尔弗雷德看不到一丝温情的痕迹。

“……琼斯？”他看见布拉金斯基深吸了一口气，眼神涣散，似乎在强行忍耐着什么，“你逃回来了？”

随即，一个粗暴的吻落下，毫无章法可言。阿尔弗雷德试图掰开他的手，然而这只手坚硬得如同钢铁，不可撼动。布拉金斯基几乎失去了理智，吻已经逐渐变成了撕咬。睡袍被强行撕开，他惊惧地喘着气，奋力扭头避开，却立马被对方捏住了下巴。

两根手指轻车熟路地探了下去，“全湿了？婊子。”他听见布拉金斯基在上方冷笑，随即，头被掰了过来。布拉金斯基仅仅用指头捻了捻他的大腿内侧，体液就已经顺着他的指缝间往下滑落了。

“尝尝你自己，琼斯。”

他的嘴里被塞入了两根手指，甜蜜腥骚的气味瞬间充斥了口腔。手指灵活地亵玩他的舌尖，唾液混着体液湿哒哒地从嘴角流下，将锁骨与胸口浸得湿透。

阿尔弗雷德呜咽着摇头，然而除了一声冷笑外，他只得到了更粗暴的对待。事实上，他的下身已经完全打开了，后穴比以往的任何一次都要湿润饥渴，小嘴一般翕张开口。

阿尔弗雷德绝望地闭上眼——即便这是一场强暴，他的身体也早已为施暴者做好了交配怀孕的准备。

手指从他的口腔中抽走，来到身下。阿尔弗雷德紧张地绷紧了大腿，下一秒，两根手指长驱直入，重重碾过前列腺，径直抵达了最深处，翻搅了两下。

阿尔弗雷德浑身触电般痉挛起来，一声惊叫哑在嗓子眼。蔚蓝的眼睛已经蓄满泪水，失神地望向前方。布拉金斯基将他浑身软绵绵地翻转过来，这才发现他已经射了。一兜满满的精液打湿了耻毛，甚至溅到了粉嫩挺立的乳头上。

布拉金斯基低沉地笑了起来，“婊子，琼斯。你是天生的婊子，我的婊子。”

下一秒，一根蓄势待发的阴茎顶了进来。

穴口的媚肉几乎迫不及待地含住了这根雄伟的玩意儿。阿尔弗雷德被顶得失神，却下意识地护住了小腹。柔软的穴肉像只完全为他打造的肉套子，严丝合缝地将阴茎紧紧裹住。布拉金斯基惬意地低吟一声，重新掰正了对方的脸。

他的Omega仍然有一只鲜活的眼睛，蔚蓝无比，此刻蓄满眼泪，正在抽弄下缓缓滚出泪珠。

布拉金斯基低头亲吻他的睫毛，“你想知道你的左眼怎么回事吗？”

他在微笑，身下的性器抽插不断，阿尔弗雷德却没由来得感到一阵彻骨的凉意。巨大的恐慌如同一个末日预言般冷酷地降临，这一天末日不曾缺席。他转过头，将脸埋进睡袍中，只给对方留下受伤的那一面。

“不，不……别说……”

“你的眼睛失明了，殿下。我用剑挑破了你的肌肉与神经，它瞎得彻彻底底。一切都是谎话，你生活在谎言里够久了，如今该出来了。”

恶魔在此时此地化为实形。他高大，白发，紫色的瞳孔，肮脏的性器在体内进出，顶开生殖腔，意图往优渥的土壤上倾洒种子。

但一切触感与声音忽然全部消失了……阿尔弗雷德松怔着转过头，眼角与鼻尖泛红湿漉。他们几乎面对面了，面对这样一张脸，几乎很难有人做到铁石心肠，即便冷酷如布拉金斯基也不能幸免。微然悚动的心像被一粒石子投入海面，没有任何波澜。但在海平面地下，石子永远会留在那里。石子永远是石子。

布拉金斯基忽然笑了一下。

在结束的时候，布拉金斯基注意到阿尔弗雷德几乎蜷缩成了一只虾，腹部密不透风地裹紧起来，似乎一头保护幼崽的小母鹿，勾起了布拉金斯基的好奇心。

等到结消失后，他直起身，伸手掰开对方的身体，企图发现些什么。那里面自然什么也没有。阿尔弗雷德闭着眼，虚弱地喘息，面色灰败，彷佛光、希望、未来一瞬间都破灭了，变成一个虚无的鬼魂，飘入风雪。

布拉金斯基伸手覆上他的小腹，这里面灌满了他的精液，“好好享受，琼斯。”

他站起身，将阿尔弗雷德扔在一边，不再管他。他自顾自穿好外衣与兽袍，用火把将篝火堆点燃后，离开了帐篷。夜晚星群璀璨，月亮蛰伏在山的另一头，只露出半张明黄的脸。

夜风凛冽，他走近篝火旁取暖，寂静无声的夜里，一个人影忽然无声无息地从篝火后走了出来。

“是你。”

在看清了对方的面孔后，布拉金斯基阴晴不定道。

-


	9. Chapter 9

09

-

翌日清晨，阿尔弗雷德吐完一场，摇摇晃晃地走回来，看模样还能再睡一觉。托里斯正巧迎面遇上他，复杂地看了他一眼，原因无他：自从阿尔弗雷德重新回来后，布拉金斯基对待他的态度产生了一些微妙的变化，这种变化无法言说，似乎只是空谷中的风变换了一个角度。

阿尔弗雷德获得了在皇帝帐篷中就寝的权利，手脚也重获自由，不再需要整日捆绑。布拉金斯基只是增强了帐篷四周的守卫。他如今有十足的信心确信阿尔弗雷德不会逃跑。

这种近乎盲目的信心正是源自他极其虚弱的身体。

托里斯的心里正揣着一份沉甸甸的体检报告，不知该怎么开口。阳光下，阿尔弗雷德身着一身白色的睡袍，腰带高系，走动时露出双腿，里面什么也没穿。他的腹部隐藏在宽松的布料里，如今还看不见任何端倪，但托里斯清楚，只要再过上两个月，这块人造的活肉里就会饥渴地膨胀出一颗参天的种子。

正在他犹豫着上前的档口，阿尔弗雷德已经看见了他，“是你？昏迷时我见过你，对不对？”

他露出一个遇见老熟人的笑容，热情地打招呼。托里斯瞥见他脖子上的红肿与咬痕，有些难堪地撇开视线。

“您不介意的话，可以去我的帐篷坐坐。先前我为您做了些身体检查，现在愿意给您看看。”

阿尔弗雷德欣然应允，“当然。”

他们走进托里斯的寓所。战争时期的茶与点心都供不应求，反倒是烈酒像水一样随处都有。托里斯用一杯温和的朗姆酒替代，请阿尔弗雷德坐在自己对面的椅子上。

“有什么情况我需要知道？”

托里斯深吸一口气，“事实上有两件，我觉得您应当有权知道。一个是关于您的眼睛。在彼得堡时我对您撒了谎，对于这个谎言我十分后悔。其实您的左眼已经……”

“我知道，”阿尔弗雷德打断他，“布拉金斯基亲口告诉过我了。”

他的脸色平静，彷佛一个终身残疾的人第一百次被询问病情。他越是平静越是让托里斯不安。托里斯紧张地咽了口唾沫。清了清嗓子，尽量放缓了声音轻柔道，“还有一件事，您也许暂时不愿接受，但我必须得说出来。这件事儿您越早知道越好，否则到了几个月后就再难办了……”

话第二次被打断。他看见阿尔弗雷德露出一个微妙的笑意，“尽管说出来，托里斯，我很感谢你。”

“转化技术比我们想象得更先进……我们犯了错，也许在第三针试验时您的子宫就已经成熟了。”

“我的身体里有个胚胎？”

“我恐怕是的……”

“非常幸运，它被我发现了，我请了医生帮我处理。过程有一点儿痛苦，但总算结束了。”

托里斯用力咽了口唾沫，面色变得苍白起来，“不，请等等，请您听我说……”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉。

“您或许尝试过堕胎，但那没成功，甚至产生了伤害。非常不幸的是，胎儿仍旧停留在您的体内，而且非常虚弱……”

他看见阿尔弗雷德蓦地变了脸色，一只手迅速越过桌面，紧紧攥住了他的手腕。托里斯惊慌失措地抬起头。

“请帮帮我，托里斯，”阿尔弗雷德望着他，蔚蓝的海迎面泼来。一种从未出现过的脆弱在他浅浅的瞳孔底飞快掠过。这只是一瞬间的事。

托里斯松怔着抽回手，“抱歉，殿下。但我不能这么做，没有大帝的允许，我不能擅自为您……”为您堕掉一个姓布拉金斯基的孩子。托里斯将后半句话吞了过去。阿尔弗雷德的意图如此明晰。谁会想为敌人孕育一个孩子？

手背上的温度迅速冷却，海消失在眼睫后面。阿尔弗雷德闭了闭眼，托里斯不清楚他在短短这几秒里做出了什么决定。阿尔弗雷德站起身，一口饮尽朗姆酒，托里斯从他的语气中听不出任何情绪，“那么请帮我保密，谁都不要告诉。这是我唯一恳求你的事。”

说完，他毫不犹豫地抽身离去。

在更远的帐篷内，卫队守在门口，里面密不透风，布拉金斯基于一个小时前进入帐篷，至今不见其身影。没有人知道里面发生着什么。

帐篷内，布拉金斯基坐在桌边，手边是一杯朗姆酒与一些本地点心。许久未见的王耀坐在他的对面，四盏铁风灯分别挂在四角，室内却仍不见明亮。王耀偏过头，火的光在他的脸上变成一只跳舞的鬼魂。

布拉金斯基不曾开口，王耀沉默地吃完了最后一块点心。他饥肠辘辘，自从误入雷区与阿尔弗雷德走散后，他就一直忙于逃命，偶尔在林间打些野兔松鼠来吃，还未曾真正休息过。

等到甩开追踪的士兵，他原路返回，阿尔弗雷德已经不见踪影。王耀翻遍了白桦林间的尸体，确认国王还存活，既然如此他必然被囚在两国之一的集中营里。一周前王耀打探过红心的营地，一无所获，再次到访梅花时，他一眼看见了俘虏营中的阿尔弗雷德。

布拉金斯基始终沉默，面对旧情人似乎无话可说。篝火燃得旺盛，逐渐变成帐篷里唯一的活着的声音。布拉金斯基静静端坐，连日的败绩与胶着状态令他迅速消瘦下去。

面对王耀，他没有隐藏这一切的意思。

王耀敏锐地察觉到了这一点，与此同时，他也无法忽略空气中一丝甜蜜的香气，“琼斯殿下昨晚在您的帐篷里过夜了？”

布拉金斯基将酒推了过去，默认了这个回答。火光将他的鼻头熏红，紫色瞳孔翻出微微闪耀的光泽。这一刻，温顺与驯良像一粒即将滑落的露珠出现在他的眼中。仅仅是一瞬间的事。眨眼之间，这个难得的时刻便消失了。

王耀是曾经属于他的一根肋骨，代表一种有惊无险的爱情，保护他永远可以在浅海游泳而不受海啸的袭击。但王耀离开了，天作之合的爱情永远离开了他。无边无际的黑暗如同黑夜一般四合而上。

Alpha信息素逐渐褪去，王耀捕捉到他散发出的一丝让步，这意味着接下来的对话可以建立在旧情的基础上，温和地进行。

“你不应该那么快碰他，”王耀道，“他刚刚堕过胎，身体还没有恢复。”

“谁？”一只碟子叮当掉地。布拉金斯基惊愕地转过头。

“琼斯。我以为你知道。”

“……”

他长久地、恍惚地凝视着王耀的脸，直到火舌高高高窜起，吞没所能见的一切。在火的后面，光所不能及的黑暗中，过去的记忆幻像般缓缓浮现。过去他杀过无数不可记的人，折磨过每一个敌人，对地牢的每一副刑具都了如指掌。他以为自己已经百毒不侵，但他错了。如今过去的鬼魂终于从身后追来，风只是改变了方向，令他在逆风中感到一种从未体验过的深刻及骨的恐惧。

“你杀过许多人，你是国王，”王耀注意到他颤抖的手，“你不应该害怕一个不曾出生的胚胎。”

旧情人的声音将他拽出虚谷。布拉金斯基问道，“还有谁知道？”

“没有人。除了我，琼斯，现在还有你。”

“你今日是来投降的吗？”

“不。我不会投降，殿下。我来谈和。”

“为了他？”

“我有我的信仰。”

“你爱他吗？”

王耀惊异地望了他一眼，似乎惊讶于这问题的粗鲁肤浅。火光中，他深褐色的瞳仁明亮尤似一枚黑珍珠，“不，我不爱他。我永远不会爱他。我怜悯他。”

布拉金斯基久久不语。篝火噼啪一声，迸出火花，打破宁静。

“你我注定不同路，这点毋庸置疑，”王耀起身戴上佩剑，“你爱得太安全，但如今也该清醒了。布拉金斯基，我已不再爱您。”

“你说过爱是谎言。”

“是的。爱可以是谎言，可以是毒蛇，可以是一切丑恶、下流与卑鄙的综合体。但我曾经爱过您。这点您应深信不疑。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？”王耀笑道，“为什么爱一定是好的？”

布拉金斯基陷入沉默，不再说话。他长久地坐在篝火后。临走前，王耀转过头。火光中，他放佛变成了一具忘记呼吸的钢铁冰雕。

阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，嗅闻枕头上残留的气味。冷冽的风雪叫他情不自禁打了个寒战，这张床无疑属于布拉金斯基。他原本不想躺上去的，但早期的妊娠反应——托里斯这么形容——十分剧烈，似乎是早晨一杯烈酒的缘故，他还没离开帐篷多久就开始呕吐。呕吐物如同硫酸腐蚀过他的喉咙，肠胃被搅得天翻地覆。阿尔弗雷德几乎吐得眼泪汪汪。

托里斯答应为他配些缓解孕吐的药。他们又聊了许多，在关于胎儿的问题上尤其详细。托里斯认为他至少已经怀孕两个月，这个时间是流产的最好时候，如果拖到四个月以后就会变得困难，甚至会伤害到母体。

托里斯的建议是让他少走动，尽量静卧休息，饮食方面可以更健康些。当然了，战争时期，保证每餐有肉罐头已经是奢侈。鉴于阿尔弗雷德的子宫尚且稚嫩青涩，甚至连一次月潮都没有来过——“也许胎儿会因为吸收不到养分就死掉，这也是正常的事”，托里斯以此安慰他。

除此之外，还要注意怀孕期间信息素的需求。这是属于Omega的本能，如果没有配偶信息素的安慰，您也不会好受的，殿下。

托里斯啰啰嗦嗦讲了一大堆，阿尔弗雷德味同嚼蜡地点点头，表示感谢后”慢走不送”。继而他躺回了布拉金斯基的床上。淡淡的信息素包裹住了他，篝火温暖，令他在恍惚间产生了被子宫腔液环抱住的错觉。

然而这份宁静没能持续多久。吐得干干净净的肠胃发出灼热的饥鸣，阿尔弗雷德原想置之不理，但痛感愈加强烈，几乎令他直不起腰来。无奈之下，他只得忍痛下床。

气喘吁吁地走到门口，他理直气壮地要求了一些肉汤和面包，布拉金斯基显然有过吩咐，卫兵对待他如同高级军官，毫不含糊地领了一大盘肉汤与面包，还有一杯俄罗斯军官每餐配备的原浆伏特加。

他在布拉金斯基的帐篷中堂而皇之地用餐，不加掩饰地饮用烈酒。托里斯警告他孕期必须远离烟酒，但这正是阿尔弗雷德需要的。布拉金斯基不会允许他打掉腹中的胎儿，生育会被当作一种酷刑，从此以后，孕吐、浮肿、身体虚弱会如同鬼魂般跟随他整整十个月……这是布拉金斯基乐于看到的。

阿尔弗雷德将伏特加一饮而尽，能够使人在凛冬保持热度的酒落入他的胃中，立马变成一味剧毒的药。他感到喉咙灼烧，像毒蛇蜿蜒落入腹中，立马激起胃中剧烈的不适，在这种令人作呕的痛苦中，阿尔弗雷德奇异地感到了一股野心勃勃的生机——他在用痛苦饲养一枚恶胎，小小的肿瘤寄宿在母亲稚嫩的子宫里。它天生残忍，天生恶毒。

阿尔弗雷德几乎要对它心生憎意。

在下一轮呕吐来临之前，他飞快地往嘴里塞了好几块肉块与面包，吃得狼吞虎咽，完全忘记了自己曾拥有过的礼仪。吃完后，他将盘子放在门口，一会儿后卫兵会沉默地将盘子收走，像一条忠心耿耿的狗。

随后帘子被放下来，彻底挡住外面的杂音。他自暴自弃地躺在床上，先是觉得冷，便钻进被窝，不知不觉中被褥被他堆成堡垒坚固的巢，阿尔弗雷德无意识地躺在其中，闭上眼睛。

据托里斯所说，头三个月是最妊娠反应最剧烈的月份，以致不少母亲暗中期盼上帝能静悄悄杀死腹中的孩子。阿尔弗雷德牢记医嘱，正静静躺在床上等待孕吐的到来，然而这一次活着的肿瘤决定换一种方式。

前所未有的剧痛伏击了阿尔弗雷德。不同于堕胎与失明，他从未感受到的腹中鲜明的生命力几乎要破膛而出，这一瞬间，他提前感受到了十个月后肚皮被划开取出一个婴儿的恐惧。豆大的汗珠从额头滑落，顷刻间打湿一小片床单。他紧紧攥着床单，捂住小腹，瑟瑟发抖，以至于门帘被掀开，一个人从外面走进来都无从察觉。

布拉金斯基坐在床边，低头看着阿尔弗雷德像只被烫熟的虾紧紧蜷曲。他有意为对方挑开虾筋，舒展四肢，但阿尔弗雷德正陷入痛苦的腹绞中，神智不清地拒绝了他的帮助。

布拉金斯基只得收回手，一时间百无聊赖。帐篷内阳光不甚通透，最亮的颜色是枕头上的一缕金发，布拉金斯基低下头，看见阿尔弗雷德的侧脸埋在被褥中，露出不完好的那半张。绷带下面露出一小截苍白的下巴，与半张干涩开裂的嘴唇。维纳斯蒙尘，变成一个残疾凡人。布拉金斯基静静凝视这半张残疾的脸，不发一语。

他想着王耀的话，低头再看这张脸时，仍然觉察不出任何一丝感情。他们作对数十年，恨意浸透彼此的心，使得一切感情都变成血淋淋的累赘。阿尔弗雷德是他前半生的注意力，恨也好，别的也罢，只要想起阿尔弗雷德，这股情绪就像窒息阴郁的雨前空气，死死地堵住胸口。

阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，似乎疼痛有所缓解，有余裕睁开眼，疲惫地喘息。他们的视线在半空中相遇了，这个瞬间，他看见这只蓝眼睛奇异地抖动两下，像一枚穿过雨幕的假月亮，明亮而虚妄。

他看见滚汤炙热的恨。

假月亮的光从何而来？伊万移开视线，数万双眼睛犹如孔雀开屏在他的身后蓦然张开。过去的审视箭一般穿越时间横贯进他的胸膛。

布拉金斯基仓皇离去。

在门口，他遇见前来送药的托里斯。托里斯手中端着一碗滚烫的草药，闻起来相当刺鼻，伊万不闻不问，径自走远。在他走远很久以后，托里斯都还站在门口，惊诧张着嘴——如果他没有闻错，大帝暴烈无章的信息素居然已经被控制了，这尚且是这么多年以来，布拉金斯基第一次不需要靠药物渡过发情期。

“……托里斯？”

帐篷里的声音将他唤回神。托里斯应了一声，急忙走进去。阿尔弗雷德经历过一场堪比难产的腹痛，正疲惫地倚在床头。在帐篷中，两种信息素混杂的气味更加明显，简直叫托里斯大气不敢出。

“陛下他……”托里斯犹豫不决。

“他刚刚来过，什么都没做，又走了。”

阿尔弗雷德忍着反胃喝完草药 托里斯收起碗，从医药箱中取出新的绷带。阿尔弗雷德的头发两个月未经打理，发尾已经拖曳到肩膀，托里斯小心地绕开这些柔软的发丝，取下原先的绷带。

失明的左眼终于重见光明。近乎透明的眼皮薄如蝉翼，眼睫颤抖，阿尔弗雷德顺从地低下头，任由军医掀开已经失去肌肉组织群的眼皮，检查眼球。透过反光的镜子，他看见自己的眼球上已经蒙上了一层透明的白色阴翳，死气沉沉，如同一颗失去反光的透明珠子。

阿尔弗雷德抬手抚摸毫无知觉的左眼，“里面已经彻底坏死了吗？”

“是的。”

新的绷带一圈一圈缠绕，在末尾处，托里斯轻轻打了个结。阿尔弗雷德托他为自己定制一副眼罩，托里斯答应了。换药结束后，他拎着医药箱走到门口，忽然见到远方山头乌云涌来，天气瞬息之间变得极为阴暗。

战争又要来了。

-


	10. Chapter 10

10

-

一场冬雨久违地落下，打碎浓稠的空气与地面间埋伏的一切蠢蠢欲动。在太阳落下前黑夜已经弥漫开来，今夜的光线尤为黯淡，群星与月亮不见踪迹，倒是林间盘踞了不少闻风而来的猫头鹰，与冷风一同咕咕呼啸。

士兵们加强了营地间的火把，王耀正是趁着此刻披夜而来。他身着一套不知从哪儿弄来的梅花军服，悄无声息地混入营地中，没引起任何人的怀疑。似乎对于营地间的地势极为熟悉，他低着头闷声径直来到营地中心，几间尤为醒目的大帐篷矗立其中。王耀在其中一间前停步，门口的卫兵伸手阻拦，与此同时，帐篷内传出命令：

“Впусти его.”（让他进来）

卫兵依言放行。王耀掀开帘布，躬身进入帐篷。里面空旷且巨大，篝火正燃得旺盛，很快将寒气与雨水烘得一干二净。

王耀在门口脱下军服，继而卸下腰间的剑。在帐篷的中间，一只巨大的会议桌占据了将近一半的空间。用来演练的沙盘摆放在最右侧，其余区域则被零散的地图路线铺满。伊万·布拉金斯基本人正站在沙盘前，在跳跃的火光中，他的脸愈发苍白。

“你看起来很冷，需要一些酒暖暖身体，”伊万抬头望向他，“坐下来吧。夜晚相当漫长。”

“不了。今晚我是来谈正事的。”

王耀走到他的身体。沙盘中的地势正是两国的交界线，红心的主力部队正是围绕这条交界线形成三股战力。伊万身处东线，在边境处有一条河流隔断了两国交界。这里正是红心国第一次发动奇袭的战线——先锋部队在凌晨登陆，悄无声息地越过了梅花没有来得及炸毁的桥梁。

“第一战对于我们损失惨重，”伊万轻轻用手抹掉东边的交界线，“敌军推进，我们只能被迫退回内陆。”

“红心是有备而来，你我对于贝什米特的野心早已看得一清二楚，”王耀道，“你应该更警惕一些。”

伊万不答，沉默地走到中线地区。这里是梅花的心脏要害，如果红心突破了防线就可以一举拿下中心莫斯科，因此中线的兵力最为充足，相比较而言，西线的边境部队极为薄弱。

王耀跟在他身后，一眼看出这条线正是亚瑟一部逃离的方向。自从他们与部下走散后，王后的消息就石沉大海，如今依然吉凶未卜。

“你的边境兵力仍然不足，红心仍然有可能从东线进行猛攻，为什么不调集士兵？”

“他们还在路上，”伊万道，“内陆的守备军在调集粮草，没有那么快。”

言下之意便是粮草告急，已经到了需要筹备的阶段。战争的每一秒前进都由人命作为推进，持久战是一场惨无人道的人民消耗。王耀拧起眉，深深望了他一眼。布拉金斯基消瘦不少，眼眶之间凹陷的阴翳只添不减。当他低头望向地图时，冰冷的眼珠里几乎投射出毒蛇一般的光芒。

王耀打了个冷颤，与此同时忽然意识到，他过去所了解的伊万·布拉金斯基已经消失很久了，真正的那个早已死去在时间的长河之中。

“说说你，”伊万绕回桌前，疲惫地端起酒杯，“你能为我带来什么？”

王耀回过神来，“我从红心的营地弄来一小队军服，被我埋在白桦林里，我想您也许用得上。”

“仅仅如此？”

“还有一个情报：昨晚我在江边意外发现一名自愿投降的红心士兵，据他所说，红心计划在明日凌晨对于中线进行集中突击……”

布拉金斯基打断他，“他现在被关在勃兰登堡集中营，将军们对于这个情报自有判断。你得说些更有用的。”

“……”

雨势渐大，泥土的腥湿味儿逐渐浓重起来。火光通明，将整间帐篷照耀得极其明亮。帐篷外脚步匆匆，士兵们纷纷找来挡雨的布料架在篝火堆上，然而帐篷内声光消寂，布拉金斯基坐在前方，火光照亮他永恒寂寞的脸，令王耀一瞬间想起多年前的的每一晚夜雪。

时光如流水逝去，旧情炼得纯金般真挚也会褪色发白。一切都不复存在，当包裹着信任的糖衣褪去，王耀一眼就看穿这具骨架中那颗跳动着的疯狂偏执的红色心脏。

布拉金斯基需要他的保证。王耀走上前，从皮靴中抽出匕首，对准自己的手掌缓缓划开一道口子。鲜血涌出伤口，他从滴落的鲜血中蘸取了两滴，抹在下唇。

布拉金斯基的面容终于出现一丝松动，“你在做什么？”

“在我的家乡中有这么一种文化，用鲜血表达投诚与结盟。您应当对此很清楚。”

布拉金斯基起身走到他的跟前，“你知道我现在不会再信任你了，王耀。”

“我知道，”王耀笑道，“您尽可以监视我。但您知道我的本事，在战争中我相当有用。”

“你想用自己交换什么？”

“别杀了他。”

王耀扬起头，坦然接受这股直勾勾的视线的打量。布拉金斯基拧起眉，沉默不语，但巨大的困惑流动在空气中，假如布拉金斯基愿意开口，他必然会问：为了什么？

为了信仰。即便身死也不倒的纯金一般的信仰。

“但他迟早会死……王耀，你心知肚明。求情只能为他换来几个月短暂的生命。”

布拉金斯基最终后退一步，缓缓坐了回去，这是退让的信号。也许就连他自己都没有发觉，就在刚刚，作为一个隐患巨大的绊脚石，一丝微小的犹豫已经埋伏在了他斩钉截铁的话语间。石子在海底发出幽微的回响，叩响他钢铁般冰冷的心。

“几个月也足够了，陛下。”

“……”

门外响起脚步，卫兵适时地打断对话，用俄语大声询问帐篷内的篝火是否温暖，需不需要添加。

“не надо”。（不用）

王耀答道。说罢，他拎起剑准备转身离开，正在这时，伊万忽然叫住了他，“他现在住在我的帐篷里，过得很不错。临走前你可以去望他一眼。”

“不了。我只是为了自己，知道他还活着就可以了，”王耀转过头，“你这么做是为了谁？”

伊万怔了怔，“为了你。”

“但愿如此，”王耀笑道，“我发现总有一些人弄不清自己的感情，也区分不开爱恨。如果我说世上有一个人疯狂地憎恶自己的敌人的同时又热烈地爱着他时，您一定会觉得是我疯了。”

“我不喜欢你打哑谜，王耀……”

伊万站起身，但还不等他说完，骑士已经套上军服快步走了出去。临走前，他扔下一句话：

“如果您愿意采纳我的建议，可以随时来找我，我就住在白桦林边。”

阿尔弗雷德正浸在睡梦中，此刻是深夜，门外的卫兵已经换过一轮。但他睡得并不安稳，梦境中什么也没有，唯独不安感将他凌空托起，彷佛在万里高空做无防护的秋千。他在等着一个不知是好是坏的坠落。

最终，秋千没有坠落，他在一阵冷风中醒来。睁开眼时一片漆黑，帐篷内冷得彻骨。他立马坐了起来，跌跌撞撞地摸下床，单独的一只右眼在此刻不能维持平衡。他像个学步的孩子冲到篝火边，摩挲着火把与火石。一切坏念头在这个瞬间闪过脑海。漫长的几秒过后，等到视力逐渐适应黑暗，他才发现，仅仅是帐篷里的火自己熄灭了。

他重新燃上火，赤着脚坐回床边。空旷的帐篷里只剩下篝火燃烧的声音，布拉金斯基的味道也正逐渐消失，仅凭这么些信息素已经起不了孕期安抚的作用了。这正是阿尔弗雷德连夜辗转反侧的原因。

然而他绝无可能同布拉金斯基低头、祈求那些对于安抚Omega来说极为重要的信息素。他的自尊心尚不允许他做出这样的举动。布拉金斯基已经很久没有回过帐篷，似乎是战事吃紧，他连日来都泡在会议室里。那件帐篷的篝火从来没有熄灭过。

阿尔弗雷德感觉到彻骨的寒冷。

托里斯曾温和地告诫过他，孕期的雌性激素会成倍地疯狂增长，突增的激素必然会发生在各种无法注意到的细枝末节上，例如此刻，阿尔弗雷德第一次开始思念起Alpha的信息素。

这是一个危险的讯号。当意识跳脱而出时他就立马打住，阻止这个念头继续。继而他用托里斯的话来宽慰自己：这是雌性激素突增导致的本能。

一切用本能总能解释过去。

篝火散发的热度终于蔓延到床边，阿尔弗雷德得以更加舒展开身体，白色的睡袍贴在他的皮肤上，火光之中能够清楚地看见其下的皮肤纹理。这几天他吃胖了些许，肩膀与肋骨终于能挂住肉，不再赤裸嶙峋得可怕。

火舌似乎贴得过近了，阿尔弗雷德不自在地捏起胸前的睡袍，那里被柔软的布料蹭得发痒，胸前明显红肿了一片，乳尖被刺激得微微挺立。这也是烦恼之一——孕期中的Omega身体似乎更为敏感，因为发情期受到干扰，所以他不得不整整十个月处在一种临近发情期的状态中。

托里斯建议他服用信息素抑制剂，因为随着激素的增多，他只有在发情时才会暴露的Omega信息素会无法控制，这对于他自身来说十分危险，毕竟军中没有任何Omaga，那些饿了一个冬天的士兵会比狼群还要凶狠。

“我建议您最好告诉陛下，毕竟只有他的信息素才能帮助您建立威慑……”

毫无疑问，阿尔弗雷德拒绝了这个提议，同时也拒绝了抑制剂。他任由自己的信息素在帐篷里四溢，充满自暴自弃的意味。

然而今夜不同往常。当阿尔弗雷德惊醒、坐在火光边时，一股陌生的躁动在体内动荡不安。他甚至没办法用语言精准地描述出来……这种躁动不同于监狱中的那些强制发情，它没有那么痛苦，更加温和，像惊蛰的第一道雷劈进体内，春雨滋润过四肢百骸，过电般的触觉令他的手指微微痉挛。

当他尝试站起身时，后穴中流出的液体已经不知不觉浸湿了睡袍。

阿尔弗雷德几乎惊慌失措起来。一种过去从未体验过的新的快感降临在他的身上。他脱下睡袍，全身赤裸地躺进被褥。这个举动是错误的：粗糙的布料无情地刮过他的皮肤，令快感有增无减。

他没有经历过正常的自然到来的发情期，不明白这种温和的快乐是属于本能的一种。相反的，他甚至惧怕这种细水长流的折磨。亚瑟曾形容他是那种罕见的、无可救药的不幸的人——“你知道的，总有一种人，你给他们糖吃，他们不会记得你；你得给他们一鞭子，打得他们皮开肉绽，他们从此就会记得你。他们恨你恨得牙痒痒。如果你是不要命的亡命之徒，或者是另一个不幸的畸形的人，那大可以试试……”

亚瑟说得也许有一定道理，阿尔弗雷德昏昏沉沉想道。然而意识逐渐滑向深渊。他原先想叫来托里斯。在欲望中，他逐渐意识到这是Omega的发情症状，但他不打算解决，如果能用物理手段将这股欲望强行压制下去最好不过。

但他没有力气移动。热浪昏昏沉沉地将他包裹住了，一切都像重返母亲的子宫，宫腔中的羊水将他浑身浸得温暖潮湿。信息素毫无顾忌地四溢，很快传出帐篷，门口的卫兵骚动不安，然而没有布拉金斯基的命令，他们断然不敢擅自入内。几番犹豫后，一个卫兵忽然小跑着离开。

几分钟后，布拉金斯基掀开门帘，更加浓郁的玫瑰香如同一枚炸弹轰然爆开在他的鼻端前。

他大步走向床铺，用力掀开被褥。在信息素最馥郁的中心地带，阿尔弗雷德正脆弱地蜷缩着，手指紧紧攥住床单，面目潮红，身下的床单被打湿了一大片。

显而易见的，住在他帐篷里的Omega正在发情，却一声不吭，不打算寻求任何帮助。这是任何一个有领地意识的Alpha都无法容忍的事情。

布拉金斯基拧起眉毛。

他一把攥住阿尔弗雷德手腕，将他的胳膊举过头顶，逼迫他正对着自己。喘息终止了一会儿。阿尔弗雷德勉强睁开眼睛，露出半只蔚蓝的眼珠。他茫然地眨眼，金色的眼睫沾上了水，呼吸颤抖间滑落。

布拉金斯基俯视着他，在他们四目相接的某个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德忽然清醒过来。他猛然间意识到自己正袒露出胸口与小腹，以一种臣服的姿态面对一个Alpha。然而对方的信息素却散发出令他无法抗拒的宛如罂粟的气味——更确切的说，是他子宫里的胚胎无法拒绝。

两个月的时间足以构成一个生命。托里斯曾将一枚核桃放进他的掌心里。“您瞧，您肚子里的小孩已经有核桃大小了。”他的视线望向他的下腹，那里微微浮现出一个微小的幅度，彷佛果真有生命般，在呼吸间一起一伏。

阿尔弗雷德对此从未感觉过新奇，母职本性没有在他的血管里诞生，令他变成一个好的母亲。他在筹划着逃跑，越早越好，否则肚子里的这个寄生虫就要再多呆上一天。他为它整日呕吐、失眠，偶尔还会胸部发涨。他只想尽快杀了这个孩子。

但它仅仅两个月大就已经苏醒了自己意识，并且可怕地控制了他的大脑。

这是第一次。阿尔弗雷德近乎恐惧地想，第一次当他被布拉金斯基进入时，他没有感到厌恶。

胚胎需要一个父亲。阿尔弗雷德不需要丈夫。

滚烫的阴茎深深埋入他的体内，令他感受到奇异的满足。他还不知道自己呻吟了一声，身下的穴口饥渴地吮吸遗留在外的根部。布拉金斯基将鼻尖埋在他的脖颈间。浓烈的Alpha信息素在他呼吸节奏里荡起微弱的共鸣。

阿尔弗雷德觉得这是一场做爱。

没有暴力。布拉金斯基将手搭在他的腰间，阴茎涨得通红，每一次进入都令他满足地低吟。他们从没试过这样的性交，温和、缓慢。阿尔弗雷德逐渐感受到快感，不同于以往的射精。这一次快感像蛇隐秘埋伏在他的肠道深处，每一次顶撞都令他的身体深深战栗。

当身体被翻过去时，阿尔弗雷德隐约听见巨大的喘息声中夹杂许多混乱的人声与脚步声。继而，他猛地闭上嘴，意识到这些持续不断的喘息正是从自己的嘴里发出来的。Alpha的信息素猛然暴烈起来，风霜的气味灌进他的喉咙，令他呛咳不已。阿尔弗雷德敏感地转过头，然而布拉金斯基一把摁住他的后颈，将他脸朝下用力埋进被褥中。

吵杂的脚步声愈发清晰，阴茎随之愈发快速地抽插。托浮着保证他在浅水中不受颠簸的桥梁陡然断裂，剧烈的快感海啸一般将他吞没。阿尔弗雷德高高扬起脖颈，无法控制地呻吟出声。然而下一秒，一只手从他的身后伸来，用力捂住了他的嘴。布拉金斯基狠狠咬住了他的腺体，牙齿一瞬间咬破了皮肤，冰冷暴烈的信息素疯狂地涌入其中。

剧痛中，阿尔弗雷德惊愕地转过头。布拉金斯基的双眼近在咫尺，火光中，这双紫色的眼珠中第一次出现茫然的神色。伊万低下头，像龙温顺地低下脖颈。

然而这只是一个瞬间，快得令阿尔弗雷德错以为是幻觉。阴茎膨胀着射了精，在结没有成形之前，布拉金斯基迅速退了出来。杂乱的脚步声停在门前，一个卫兵掀门而入，阿尔弗雷德仍处在惊愕与余韵之中，来不及做出反应便被布拉金斯基一把裹进了被褥中。

卫兵的语速快速但不显得慌张，布拉金斯基应了两句便将他打发出去。彻底安静后，床铺上的压力消失了。阿尔弗雷德从被褥中探出头，看见布拉金斯基正站在床边，将尚未完全疲软的性器塞了回去。

帐篷外火光摇曳，遥远的枪声已经响起，混着马蹄与士兵的呐喊声。床铺在大地上微微震动，阿尔弗雷德坐起身，精液倒流出来，失禁的错觉令他不安地抓起被褥。

“穿上衣服，有人会接应你，”布拉金斯基深深地望了他一眼，“红心开始夜袭了。”

-


End file.
